Fate Of Awakening Love
by Kanokirri
Summary: It started with strange dreams. Then he ended up working with his former enemies. She had been betrayed by her so called friends. Was it destined by the stars or something else? FR x-over surprise. Rewriten as of 2/6/09
1. Prologue

Fate of Awakening Love

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it doesn't quite live up to what you expect. I don't really have an good summery for this other than it's yet another twisted version of the Forgotten Realms works. In this case I'm using R.A. Salvatore's works. It's another Drizzt fic.

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters you recognize in this story. They belong to the people who invented them and their companies. I'll point out my own characters every time they come up just to be sure.

The song I used is "Holding Out For a Hero" I didn't pay attention to who wrote it when I watched the end credits for Shrek 2, just that it was performed by Jennifer Saunders. Anyways, it's not mine either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Song of Battle

_Where have all the good men gone and_

_where are all the gods?_

He heard the voice through his daze of semi-consciousness. He had heard it somewhere before, though for the moment he could not place it. He looked around slowly trying to focus. They were still chained to the wall, no surprise there. Where exactly they were he could not tell. He looked over to the face of one of his companions, they had heard the voice too.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising walls?_

The sound of soft footsteps came clearly. The young woman had entered the room. He tried to get a good look at her but failed. It seemed that she was cloaked in some kind of shadow. Her long robe-like dress almost shone in the dim light as did her long, ebony hair and the two fans she now held in her pale hands. All these things were clear to his vision, but as much as he tried, he could not gaze clearly at her face.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need..._

All in the room silenced as she came fully into view. The drow priestess gasped in outrage. How could one human girl have so easily entered her complex? It didn't matter, she decided. The girl would be destroyed. With a laugh she commanded all of her soldiers to attack and kill the girl who now had a knowing smile on her face. The young woman merely opened her fans and took her fighting stance. The drow priestess laughed again at the foolish girl. She had no idea what she was in for.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

The young woman's body tensed as the drow soldiers attacked, but she was more than ready for them. She had, after all taken on the others in the complex to get to where she was now. She was neither foolish nor prideful, she knew what she was up against. Thus she proceeded into the battle with all caution. The young woman willed the magic in her fans to action and jumped into the air. The first drow who attempted to strike her missed, only to be sliced in half by the fan's blades.

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and_

_he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

He tried once again to focus on her face as she cut down the drow soldiers. He felt that she was no enemy and no doubt she would help them escape. There was something familiar about her though, something he could not place. He knew her from somewhere he was sure of it, but where? He winced when a drow soldier attacked her from behind. Once again she jumped into the air, turning a back flip and landing behind her attacker. He spun around to face her only to have his throat slashed by the fanblade.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

Her fanblades twisted and turned in a deadly dance. For every foe that attacked her three fell as well. The drow soldiers were starting to lose their heart for the battle but feared their matron's wrath more than the death promised by the young woman. They continued to attack. They continued to fall. Soon, out of the original seventy soldiers there was only about a score left.

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and_

_he's gotta be larger than life; larger than life..._

The drow matron looked on in horror as the young woman cut down her soldiers. Many of them were her finest and had no chance.. This young human did not bode well for her plans. She looked to her daughters and found that one of them was in the throes of casting a spell. She looked on her daughter with approval. Her fighters were all males after all and expendable, but how would the human fare against a drow priestess?

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy,_

_somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me..._

She saw the spell coming long before it was launched and was well prepared for the impact. The drow had underestimated her severely, but such was their fault to any race that wasn't their own. The spell hit her full force but was reflected back onto its caster by her armor. The returned spell hit the wall behind the priestess but had successfully knocked her off her feet and unconcious.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a super man to sweep me off my feet_

The drow matron screamed in outrage, how could this have happened? She knew now that they had underestimated their enemy, but she still believed herself above the human. She was a high priestess of Lolth, there was no way she would be defeated by some human girl no matter how powerful. She prayed to her goddess with all her might asking for spells that would destroy the girl.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and_

_he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Blood and gore continued to fly across the room. The young woman did not like to fight, but she was not unsatisfied with the results of the battle. She knew that with every kill she was closer to setting her friends free and that was all that mattered. Her fan cut upwards, another drow dead with a gash deep into his face. Her fan sliced downwards, off went another drow's head. There weren't that many left now, just a few more.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and_

_He's gotta be larger than life; larger than life_

The companions watched as the battle was nearing its end. They were all fully awake now and wondering what would happen. Surely this girl was unlike any they had ever seen. Not many they had seen we're able to battle an entire drow regiment alone. They hoped that she would survive the battle, not only would such skill be wasted but so too would her beauty. It would be a shame indeed for such a beautiful creature to fall.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_and the storm and the flood_

The drow priestess heard the answer of her goddess and felt the energies of the spell within her flesh. Now the girl would fall. She began the necesary chant for the spell dreaming of the glories her goddess would reign upon her for the death of this meddlesome human. Her chant reached its crescendo and her spell was released.

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

The young woman raised one of her fans as a shield and once again willed it to work its magic. This time instead of slashing through the drow soldiers she slashed it though the air. Crescant shaped blades of fire erupted from the fan and cut down the remaining soldiers. She looked up into the face of the drow priestess who only had one more word to speak as the ending for her spell, it appeared, however, that she was savoring the moment.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and_

_he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

The young woman raised her fan once again, this time concentrating more energy into the fire to come. The drow priestess flashed her evil smile and spoke the end of the spell. At the same time the young woman cried out "Dance of Blades!" and released her own spell. Once again the crescent shaped blade of fire erupted from her fan, only this time more powerful. The drow priestess's fireball thundered through the cave. They collided in mid-air.

_I need a hero!_

Drizzt Do'Urden woke suddenly from his Reverie.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl In The Woods

A/N: Ok so I realize there are a few things that need to be properly pointed out. The 'fanblade ' is like the fan the character Kitana from Mortal Kombat uses. I like the idea so I borrowed it. It's actually going to be an important piece later on. The 'Dance of Blades' this is one of Kagura's (from Inuyasha) attacks. I paired these two ideas into one weapon only instead of wind I use fire. This IS going to be a Forgotten Realms/Inuyasha fanfic. I don't like the whole Inu/Kag coupling and that's one of the things I'm changing. However, for now all pairings will be a surprise.

Disclaimer: I own no characters you recognize. They belong to Mr. Salvatore, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. And any Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

And so continuing.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Girl In The Woods

Artemis Entreri looked up from polishing his dagger and over to the young drow ranger. "What is it?" he asked showing only slight concern. Drizzt just shook his head and said "Nothing."

"You had another dream." the assassin stated. The drow just nodded and got up. He wasn't in any mood to continue resting. He stretched out and then walked off to a nearby hot spring to bathe.

Drizzt sat in the water for a little while, it was still early morning so he could take his time. The dream had disturbed him more than a little, and this wasn't the first one he had had either. Though, the other ones had been a bit more pleasant. Ever since the four of them had arrived on the island he had been having them more frequently. Before that he had only had one or two. This dream had been different.

He had a feeling he knew who the girl in his dream was, though he didn't know her actual name. She was the one in all of his dreams. She came to him every time he took to Reverie. He knew her by a nickname, they had given each other ones for they could not speak their real names in the Dreamrealm unless they knew each other. She had explained all this to him before, when he tried to tell her his name but couldn't.

Always in his normal dreams he saw her face but he never remember it in his waking hours. He could recall their conversations, her clothing, her voice to a point. Anything but her face. Again she had explained that as a side effect of not knowing each other in person. Drizzt remembered asking her if they would meet in person. She had smiled when he asked that and replied that it was likely considering that they were both dreaming about someone they had never met. And how he longed to meet her....

She was his in his dreams. They often hugged and kissed as of late, though it didn't go any farther. He could distinctly remember the feel of her soft lips against his and her warm body in his arms. This was a longing he had not felt for a woman since Catti-brie. Catti-brie...He didn't want to think about her. It was too painful. The wound was still too fresh. She was the reason that he had run off with the mercenaries two months ago in the first place. Admittedly, Entreri didn't want to kill him anymore. Jarlaxle was polite if a bit irritating and Kimmuriel never had much to say to him in the first place.

It was Jarlaxle's idea that they come to this island in the first place....

Drizzt rose from the water and stepped out. He was still thinking about why they were there in the first place as he dressed. He had always known that the mercenary leader was subject to seemingly crazy and random whims. Still, Jarlaxle rarely did anything without a reason. The ranger continued on this line of thought as he made his way back to their camp. By the time he arrived, Jarlaxle was back and Kimmuriel was still nowhere to be seen, but that was normal too. Entreri merely looked up upon his return and said, "It's your turn to cook." Drizzt nodded and started preparing breakfast for them.

Jarlaxle walked over to the younger drow with a look of sincere concern on his face. He had told Entreri to tell him if Drizzt had any disturbing dreams and the assassin had complied to do so for this one. The mercenary sat down next to Drizzt. "Are you alright?" he asked. The younger drow just nodded and continued to stoke the breakfast fire. "You had another dream, don't lie. Artemis told me how you woke up. This dream has disturbed you." This time Drizzt did look up, "Only because you made him watch me." Jarlaxle had not told the young ranger this but at this point he was not about to deny it and sighed, "So I did. Tell me about the dream."

At first Drizzt looked like he was about to protest, and he was, but he knew that the older drow would not let it go. Drizzt told the mercenary everything from the dream not leaving out any details. For some reason he remembered this one completely. When he finished Jarlaxle sat silently in thought. When he finally looked up he said to the younger drow, "This is very unusual. And very interesting. Perhaps, young Drizzt, you are seeing the future. I will have to talk to Kimmuriel about this."

As if on cue the psionicist in question appeared, stepping out of one of his extra-dimensional doors. "There is a village not far from here that might give us lead on out new employer." Employer...there was another word Drizzt didn't want to think about. The four of them had been hired to work for a mysterious elven woman who called herself Silver and that was all they knew about her. Jarlaxle just nodded. "Let us be on our way then." They quickly finished breakfast and broke camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Not far from here' as Kimmuriel had said turned out to mean over seventy miles, crossing three rivers, two large farm fields and entering a large and very dense forest. Currently they were in the forest. The place seemed peaceful enough. It was shortly after midday when they rested for lunch. They had almost gotten through their meal when they heard a loud, ear piercing scream that sounded throughout the entire forest. The four jumped to their feet with their weapons drawn. They listened for a few tense moments but heard nothing.

After a few minutes the scream sounded again along with a muffled sort of yelling that sounded male. They made the decision to search the area. At first the four companions saw nothing but the feeling of dread grew stronger in each of them. Entreri spotted her first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every part of her body hurt.

The wound would heal easily enough she knew, but that wasn't the problem.

As much as she knew that he would never love her, indeed she had never really hoped for that in the first place. She had thought that maybe they could still be friends. But now she figured that even that could never happen. Not after this.

_Flashback_

The half demon was furious. That was nothing new. Nor was the object of that fury.

They stood in the clearing, yelling at each other fiercely. They had had many such arguments. Though the young woman knew that this one would somehow be different. She didn't care at the moment though. "You never think for once that she's trying to kill you!" she screamed. "All you can think about is how great she is, how powerful she is, how beautiful she is!"

The half demon's face was red with anger. "Shut up you stupid girl, you don't know anything!"

The young woman seemed to almost be growling. "Oh yeah? You want to know what I saw last night? You and her, right here!" She pointed to the forest floor. "And besides I smell dirt and ashes all over you!"

The half demon growled with rage. "I said shut up! You don't know shit you stupid bitch!"

The young woman screamed back at him with equal rage. "Don't call me a bitch!"

The half demon rushed at her, "I'll call you whatever the hell I want!" With that his claws slashed against her abdomen.

The young woman lay bleeding on the ground. The half demon just left her there. For dead.

_End Flashback_

The wound would heal she knew. But the betrayal would take a while.

Even if she knew he hated her, she had been honor bound to stay. She still had a job to do. Now though, their quest was over. She had been expendable so it seemed. She had realized before that she didn't truly care for the half demon. But none of that mattered. He left her for dead.

For dead....

Those words sounded throughout her mind as surely as if someone were screaming them. With those echoes in her mind she fell into blackness.


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: I'm aware that people don't like cliffhangers, but if I didn't have them I would have to give my whole story away in one really long chapter. I know, its evil, but I'm sure none of us would like that. It would be way to long and disorganized. Hopefully everyone has liked this well enough to send me reviews. You don't have to if you don't want to though. Or you can just tell me my story sucks and never to write again.

Warning: Mild spoilers for The Legacy. Sorry but it's important to my plotline.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapter

Moving on.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Dreams And Nightmares

She was lying at the base of an old oak tree. Blood pooled around her in a crimson puddle. Amazingly though, she was still alive. How was anyone's guess. The four companions made their camp in the clearing, they cleaned and dressed the young woman's wounds and put her down on some extra bedding. She would most likely not wake for a while, though she had stirred when they moved her.

How someone could possibly harm such a beautiful creature was beyond all of them, though three of them were drow and the one that wasn't (though his blood now held the stuff of shadow) grew up on the dangerous streets of Calimport. As much as they sometimes disliked each other, they could all agree on one thing. They wanted to kill whoever had done this.

After a few hours she stirred again. This time she woke with a start and looked around. It appeared that she knew where she was, but didn't know why she was half naked and well bandaged in someone's bedroll. Then all of the sudden she started to cry, she hadn't seen her rescuers yet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down on them. Her long black hair fell over her delicate, shaking shoulders in a sea of ebony silk.

Finally Entreri could take no more of the sound. For once, something seemed to pull at the assassin's heartstrings. He stepped out of the tree line and walked over to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, bidding her to look up as he sat down. She looked up at him and the sight of her eyes stole his breath away, they were very beautiful even though they were tear stricken. Her bottom lip trembled as she willed herself to speak and then finally she asked, "What are you doing here?" The question caught the assassin off guard, he had been expecting her to ask who he was. He answered her question anyway. "We found you here at the base of the tree. We've been taking care of you for the last few hours."

At his answer the girl looked up at the sky, it had been a while since the half demon left her there. It was night time now. "Why?" she asked and her lip began to tremble again. She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. Entreri put his arm gently around her not knowing what she meant by the question until she continued. "Why did you save me?" Sobs wracked her small body and she repeated the question. The assassin said nothing, he didn't know what to do. Luck was with him though, Jarlaxle stepped out of the trees and sat with the two of them placing his arm around the girl as Entreri had done. "How could we not save you, little one?" he asked her and he petted her hair to calm her. "We could not simply leave you there. You do not deserve such a thing." The girl just looked up at him in a daze and said nothing. She allowed herself to be lain back down and fell into a restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oddly enough through this whole scene, neither Drizzt or Kimmuriel stepped out of the trees. Drizzt looked on from a different view, as if he was watching something long past. Kimmuriel just watched with a blank stare, not seeing anything. They came out of the trees long after the girl had fallen asleep.

The four sat together around their campfire not knowing what to do or think. This kind of thing had never happened to any of them before. They kept watch in shifts as usual. Drizzt was the first to claim Reverie, followed shortly by sleep for Entreri. Jarlaxle and Kimmuriel stayed up keeping watch together. None of them felt all that comfortable in the woods, not after they found the girl.

Drizzt entered his Dreamcicle normally this time. She was already there waiting for him. Upon seeing him she leapt into his arms and kissed him. He set her down eagerly returning her kiss. When they separated for air he asked, "What was that in the woods?" The look on her face clearly told him that she knew what he was talking about. She took a deep breath and started to explain. "That was something that happened a long time ago. For some reason the spirits in the woods choose to relive it. I don't know why but I think they do because they feel the need to tell the girl's story but don't have another way to."

Drizzt nodded at this. It was something he could believe. As a ranger he was more in tune with the forest than the others were. He had felt a profound sadness upon entering it but had said nothing to the others about it. "So what about my friends then? Did the spirits take them over?"

She nodded. "In a way yes. Two people rescued the girl in the forest. One of them was said to be a cold hearted demon lord, the other was his father who was very kind. They had been traveling together and happened upon her in the forest and took care of her. I would imagine that your friends are of like mind with those two. That's why you were left alone and the other one wasn't all there."

The whole thing made sense to the ranger and he didn't question further except to ask about he girl's fate. She told him that the girl lived and went back to her village. That made Drizzt feel a bit better, at least the girl lived. He wanted to ask what happened to injure her in the first place but didn't. Something about this was making Secret very upset. He laughed inside at the nickname, Secret was keeping secrets it seemed.

The latter looked up at him. "You will reach the village tomorrow. Its about half a day's hike out of the forest. The village is right at its edge." Her form shuddered then. A look of pain crossed her face.

Drizzt panicked "Secret, what's happening to you!"

She fell to the ground, "I don't know! Something is.....attacking...me!" She screamed and it sounded like thunder throughout the Dreamscape. And then just as quickly as she began to shudder, she vanished.

A high, wicked laughter filled the Dreamscape in her absence. Dark tendrils wrapped themselves around the drow ranger's body and pulled him to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri woke up as Drizzt inadvertently kicked him in his sleep. He was about to wake the young drow when he saw the state the latter was in. Drizzt tossed and turned violently in his Reverie, it was almost as if something was attacking him. Suddenly the drow ranger's eyes popped wide open. He tried to stand but collapsed back down onto his bedroll. He began the tossing and turning all over again.

The assassin called Jarlaxle and Kimmuriel over to his side. If something was attacking Drizzt it might decide to attack them all. The mercenary leader sat down next to the younger drow not intending to leave his side. "Find out what is wrong with him!" he commanded the psionicist who nodded and fell into a trance that would bring him into Drizzt's mind. He had attempted this during the other drow's other dreams but was pushed out by a gentle force, this time nothing denied him entry. He fell into Drizzt's Dreamscape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet but Kimmuriel knew that meant nothing. For he sensed that there was something very wrong here. Something was in the drow ranger's mind that shouldn't be. Without warning a big black form bumped into him from behind. The psionicist immediately recognized the ranger's panther. "Guenwhyvar? But what are you doing here?" he asked the cat. The panther bumped him again leading him forward. Apparently the panther has sensed her master's pain and had come to his aid. Kimmuriel let the panther lead him farther into the Dreamscape.

Not long after Kimmuriel's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a cracking whip. And a loud, wicked laughter. That laughter sounded strangely familiar. As he neared what seemed to be a clearing in the Dreamscape he soon saw the owner of that wicked laugh, his attention though was on her whip. The long six snake-headed whip of the drow priestesses, a weapon he knew well. A weapon all drow males knew well.

That dreaded weapon came down hard on Drizzt's bloodied form. It would have continued on had not the wielder of that weapon been attacked by six-hundred pounds of angry panther. She screamed, in pain or fury he couldn't tell. Then she vanished before the cat could get the kill. Kimmuriel rushed over to the ranger's fallen form. He was still alive and the vicious wounds were actually healing right before his eyes. The younger drow appeared to be in shock nonetheless.

"But that was....That was....how...how is she here...dead...she's dead..." he studdered almost incoherently. The psionicist didn't normally comfort people but he had to calm Drizzt down if they were going to get out of his Dreamscape. He put his hands on the younger drow's shoulders and held him steady willing him to take a deep breath and start over. Drizzt obliged and continued. "Matron Malice, she's dead. How was she here?" Kimmuriel honestly had no answer for that question. He knew too that Matron Malice was dead. Gently he lead the younger drow out of the Dreamscape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle let out an audible sigh of relief when Drizzt and Kimmuriel woke. The ranger was still obviously shaken. Something very bad had happened to him. He told Entreri to take Drizzt over to a nearby hot spring and help him calm down. Meanwhile he sat with Kimmuriel who filled him in.

The assassin helped Drizzt remove his clothes and into the water. He sat at the water's edge ready to give further help even though he didn't really want too. But sill, seeing his former rival in such a state did unnerve him. Never had he seen Drizzt Do'Urden so shaken. Not once in all of their battles with each other or even when they had escaped from House Baenre in Menzobarranzan. Something big must have happened in the drow ranger's dream. He wondered if the girl in his dreams had anything to do with it. His instincts told him that she did not. But still...

He looked over to the ranger who was now attempting to comb his long white hair with his fingers. He reached into his pocket and found a comb which he then handed to Drizzt. The ranger smiled appreciatively and combed his hair.

After a few more minutes, his hair successfully combed, Drizzt finished with his bath, "Entreri?" The assassin looked up from the ground. "I'm done, please help me out." Entreri nodded and easily lifted the smaller elf out of the water. He helped him redress and back towards the camp.

"Entreri?" the drow asked, the assassin simply looked over at him and he continued, "Why are you helping me so much?"

The assassin just shrugged. Honestly, he thought, he would like to know that answer himself. He knew that Drizzt wanted a real answer but seeing that the man had none he let the question drop. Truly Entreri was grateful for that. Had it been Jarlaxle instead, the elf wouldn't have shut up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Kimmuriel reported to him was very disturbing. How had Matron Malice, Drizzt's dead mother, have been in the young ranger's dream?

He knew for a fact she was dead, he had watched as Malice's oldest daughter Briza beat her to death with her snake-headed whip. For that same day, House Do'Urden fell, with no small help from Bregan D'aerthe.

Malice had failed to kill Drizzt with the spirit-wraith of Zaknafain and so Lolth had ordered her demise to First Matron Baenre. The old matron had given the task to Jarlaxle and his band of mercenaries.

In truth, Drizzt's whole family was dead. Or at least they had been.

Zaknafain had been sacrificed to Lolth for Drizzt's 'sins'. Then he had been reanimated as a zombie to hunt his son down. During their last fight the soul of Zak came through, and he would not kill his own son. The spirit-wraith broke free of Malice's control and threw himself into a lake of acid.

Malice had been killed by Briza. Briza and Maya had been killed in the fall of House Do'Urden.

Dinin and Vierna had survived the fall only to go after Drizzt again at Mithral Hall. Dinin had not wanted to go and Vierna, under the spell of Triel Baenre, changed him into a drider, the horrible cross between a drow and an Underdark spider. Twisted and transmutated into one bloated form.

Vierna had unfortunately been killed by Drizzt. He hadn't wanted to kill her, but in the end he was left with no choice. The spell on Vierna had been strong, she fought until the end. Drizzt had warned her not to go after her other weapons after he cut apart her snake-headed whip, but she did. And he had put a scimitar through her heart. Death had ended Triel's spell. The last thing Drizzt had said to is sister was "I am sorry" but Vierna just shook her head. The daughter of Zaknafain thought it better that she die for what she did and she did not blame her little brother. Drizzt buried her on the surface half a day later and placed flowers on her grave because he knew that she would have liked them.

Drizzt's whole family was dead. Or at least they had been.

Drizzt had reported that the girl in his dream said that the village was half a day away. Kimmuriel confirmed this by checking through one of his doors. They set off as soon as the sun rose.


	4. Chapter 3: Kyoto

A/N: Ok here's another chapter, I will be introducing one of my own characters in this one. If you haven't guessed already, yes the girl in the woods was Kagome. The situation will be explained later on. I will stick to the main Inuyasha story line but I am going to go mostly OOC with her. She will also start gaining a roll in this chapter I just had to bring the others in first. I'm now turning the location to Kyoto, Japan but I'm using it as AU so it's still Japan but it's in Toril, Faerun is its own continent...I think, I might have to check that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Drizzt, Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle or Kimmuriel. They belong to Mr. Salvatore. I do not own Kagome, she and the Inuyasha crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own everyone else though, unless you recognize them from some other place then I don't. I don't own Japan either, no matter how cool it would be.

Onward....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Kyoto

"Halt and be counted!" The formal call came from the guard as the neared the city gate. The four companions stopped as they were told and the guard approached them. Oddly enough, he seemed unconcerned that three of them were drow. Their race had made getting around very difficult. "What are your names good sirs?" the guard asked.

Slightly shocked they took a minute to answer. However Jarlaxle quickly regained his composure and with his undeniable charm introduced all of them. The guard had heard stories of Drizzt (who was amazed his reputation had gotten this far) and they were let into the city and sent right to the temple.

The temple was a masterful work of art. It was simple in design, no gold extravagance like most temples they had seen. Yet with the simplicity there was undeniable beauty. The four did not normally like entering such places, but this one had them at ease, the whole town had them at ease. For it too was like nothing they had ever seen. There were races of every kind here.

The town's population was mostly elves, humans came in second. There were a few dwarves and halflings as well. None of these seemed to be afraid of the new commers. Not even the drow ones....That's when they saw why. There were even drow in this town. They were even going in and out of the temple itself.

The guard had explained to them that it was merely a precaution that new comers stay their first night in the temple. The four immediately complied and allowed for their gear and weapons to be taken for the night. They hated to be without them but they did not wish to be thrown out so soon. It was explained to them that they could come and go as they pleased permitted that they returned at sundown to the temple, to which the four readily agreed. Once they were settled into their rooms they met back in the main entryway.

"What do we do now?" Drizzt asked the others who all shrugged. Then as if in answer his stomach growled causing everyone to laugh. "I guess we go get some food." Jarlaxle threw in and the other three nodded. They stopped and asked a guard where they could find some food. The guard pointed them to a small tavern just down the road. The four happily walked down to it almost tasting the fine meal they were about to have. After so long on the road this would be a nice break.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He followed them silently, though he made no effort to hide. He was well known in his home after all. He followed them to the small tavern, as it so happened he was a regular there so his presence went unquestioned, he had entered about five minutes after they did.

The four were a very strange group. Three drow and a human. One drow was the famed ranger Drizzt Do'Urden. One was a well known (to his employer and those who knew where to look) mercenary leader, the other was also a mercenary. He worked under the other one and was a psionicist. The human was the former assassin Artemis Entreri. He knew that one well, who from the kingdom of Calimshan didn't know the assassin's name?

He eyed them more closely, taking great interest in the purple eyed ranger. 'So beautiful' he thought to himself. But he knew a certain girl who had often spoken of those eyes. Or at least that's what he had come to believe because purple was not a normal color for the eyes of the drow. 'Oh well' he thought and he looked to the others. The mercenary leader, though good looking, was a bit too extravagant for his liking. Artemis Entreri was beautiful but he figured that that one would be too dangerous, although he did know someone who wanted dearly to meet him in person. He looked last to the psionicist, he was beautiful like all drow. No doubt he was good looking. 'I wonder if....'He let the thought slide. He had to get to know this group first. Suddenly though as if hearing that last thought the psionicist looked over at him. Both quickly looked away though. 'I wonder...' he thought again.

He left the tavern shortly after the four companions did. He did not have to watch them for they were going to the temple. He wondered what Silver had planned for this group, that elfmaid was always up to something. He wondered further about what he had felt when the psionicist had locked his gaze, there had been a sharp spark of some sort. But it didn't matter right now, he was going to change tonight, he had to get home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four companions slept easily that night. In the morning they all met in Drizzt's room for breakfast by unspoken agreement. Though none of them would admit it, they were still worried about the young drow. Breakfast was served promptly only pausing for a short explanation on chopsticks. Once they all had the hang of these new eating utensils they were enjoying their meal.

Shortly after they finished their food a soft knock came at the bedroom door. Kimmuriel was the closest so by default he opened it. What he saw surprised him. It was a young drow male. No, he realized, a half drow, but he was definitely all elven. The half drow gave a knowing smile at his inspection. "I am Hitori." His voice was like velvet. "I have been told to show you around town."

Entreri looked at him, "Are they kicking us out?"

Hitori laughed at the notion, it was like silver bubbles on silk. Kimmuriel stopped that thought, what was he thinking? Hitori continued, "No you're not, you are permitted to stay at the temple as long as you like. I am merely here to be your guide and get you familiar with a few of our customs so things will be easier for you." He gave a slight smile, like moonlight....Kimmuriel slapped himself mentally, what was he thinking indeed!

"I will be ready whenever you are." The half drow added.

The four looked at each other and shrugged. Then they all followed Hitori out of the temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat up in bed. It was about noon when she finally got up. She hadn't meant to sleep so late. But there was little else to do but sleep with no one else in the house. Hitori had called in on her last night. He mentioned that there were new comers in town. He mentioned also that he thought she would like them.

She got up and took a short shower, got dressed then went to the kitchen for some food. Unfortunately the refrigerator was empty as were the cabinets. She would have to go out today. She didn't really want to, but it was necesary. She found her bag of gold and went across the street to the inn for some lunch. 'No point in shopping for food on an empty stomach.' she thought.

Kagome sat down and ordered her favorite dish of oden, she hadn't had it in a while and Ny made the best oden. Her attention was withdrawn from her food however when a familiar voice called out to her. "Little one! Baby over here!" Hitori called to her from another table. She smiled and picked up her plate to join him. "Ah, baby it's good to see you out of that house. And what may I ask has caused this miracle?" They both laughed at that and Kagome replied, "I didn't have any food left. I have to get some." And with that response they both laughed harder. "Ah, well baby," he said using the nickname he had used for her since she was a child, " if it works it works. I'm so glad to see you out of there."

"I'm glad to be out." was the girl's answer. It felt good to be enjoying lunch with Hitori again. To laugh with him. He understood her completely and she knew that she could count on him for anything. But that's what best friends were for.

"Have you seen them yet?" Hitori asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked in return not knowing what her friend meant.

Hitori gave a small laugh, "Yuri's new pet project."

They shared that laugh. The elfmaid was indeed up to something. "Oh them, "she replied. "No not yet. Is it really Drizzt Do'Urden?"

The half drow nodded. "Yes and a few others. You know who Artemis Entreri is. They are no longer rivals so Alustriel told me. It's true from the looks of it."

"Wow," the girl replied, "I'll bet Kitana will be happy about him being here. They are from the same place after all. Do you think they know each other?"

Hitori shook his head "No I don't think so."

They continued talking for about an hour, then Kagome said that she had to go do her shopping. Hitori mentioned that he might stop by to see her later. Possibly with the new commers. Kagome didn't mind the idea at all, she liked the idea of having company. She made a quick stop at another inn and made arrangements to sing there that night. She just felt like it for some reason. No doubt Hitori would know and come watch. She did her shopping quickly and then returned to her home, she picked out a kimono for later then relaxed in the dojo practicing her swordplay.


	5. Chapter 4: A Song For The Weary

A/N: I realize I went a bit fast with the last chapter. Honestly I've done all of these in one night without stopping. I have a very good muse right now. So a couple things, I introduced Hitori last chapter. The name may seem familiar but I assure you that he is my own character I'm just very fond of the name and for future references his whole name is Hitori La'Lunasia. I also mentioned a few of my other characters, Kitana and Silver/Yuri. Kitana is the name of a Mortal Kombat character but it's not her I'm using, just the name. And I might use the fan thing with her too, I like the idea of the fan as a weapon. As for Yuri, it's a very common Japanese name so I'm not really stealing it. Also if any have heard of the game Neverwinter Nights, I'm borrowing a few weapons from it but im making them into my own creations. Kagome's swords are going to be from the game, but only in name and weapon type.

Warning: Mild Slash. Its just male/male kissing and groping in a small part.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters

I'm using another song for this chapter, "The Real Folk Blues" its from Cowboy Bebop, written by Yoko Kanno, it will be in Japanese.

Anyways....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: A Song For the Weary

Her blades twisted gracefully through the air. They were extensions of her being. She moved with such fluidity that she seemed to be dancing instead of play fighting. Kagome liked to think of her swordplay as a dance, and admittedly she was a good dancer. Her twin katanas were her weapon of choice. No other weapon seemed to fit her so perfectly. Sure she could use many others and knew many fighting styles, but these swords were her partners. They had also belonged to her father, which made them all the more valuable to her.

They were powerful weapons, made of an odd mix of mithral and adamantite. She willed them to make their flames to appear. The sword in her right hand had a reddish gold flame to it, Radiant Death it was called. And such it delivered. The hilt was carved to the likeness of a dragon, with two rubies for the eyes. The blade had a message carved into it in her native tongue. "The wicked shall fall at the end of beautiful sorrow." And so they did.

Her left hand sword was called Kaga-to, again mithral and adimantite. The swords were a set. This one's hilt was traditional Japanese with a large sapphire cut in the shape of a crescent moon at the top. The blade also had a message on it, though it changed from time to time. Currently it had "Of secrets hidden, to be revealed" also in Japanese, written in its blue fire.

Both swords could make their wielder immune to both fire and ice. Kagome didn't need this power though, she was pyrokinetic. But they had other properties as well. Radiant Death could deflect most spells even very powerful ones. Kaga-to granted true seeing, which came in handy quite often. Both swords had the power to purify and amplify spells of purification such as healing, though they themselves could not heal like the Tenseiga. There were still more powers from these swords, some that Kagome herself did not yet know. She would master them in time though, that's what practicing was for after all.

She heard them enter her dojo even though they had been quiet about it. She stopped her dance and turned to them.

Drizzt's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her waist length hair was of the purest ebony, she was so pale her skin seemed almost translucent. She had a slender, seemingly delicate figure but that only made for a good facade, he saw her sword dance. She was his equal at least. Possibly even better. She had large silvery grey eyes and full pouting lips that made him wonder if they were as soft as they looked. He only realized that he was holding his breath when Entreri elbowed him in the side causing him to sharply inhale.

It was Hitori who broke the silence. "See baby. I told you I'd bring them over." he said with a laugh, "I heard you're singing at Saren's tonight, is it true?"

Kagome just nodded and Hitori smiled. "Well then, it looks like our new friends are in for a real treat. I just wanted to ask you if you would mind having some company, they don't want to stay at the temple anymore."

Again Kagome just nodded. Yes she would enjoy the company.

Hitori and the four companions left her dojo. They would be at the inn before she would. Silently Kagome left the dojo as well and climbed the stairs to her room. The kimono would take a little while to put on without help but she could manage. She had done this so many times before she had lost count. With the house so quiet she found it somewhat hard to concentrate on her clothing, she figured that she was just a bit over eager to have company. The house had been empty of all but her for a while. Shiara, her adopted father-figure had yet to return from his last trip. Honestly, she was beginning to worry. Kagome told herself not to over think things, he had been gone for longer periods before. Emptying her mind of those thoughts and forced herself to focus on her kimono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This inn was a bit more crowded than the last one they had been to. The four figured that word about the girl had gotten out. Apparently she was very popular, even though they still had yet to learn her name. Hitori had not told them. When they asked he had told them that she didn't want her real name known and to just call her Ember. When they asked why, he said that she had her reasons.

They sat quietly sipping their honey mead and this other native drink that Hitori had called sake, which was just the word for rice wine. There were a few performances going on at the inn tonight, the girl, Ember, would be the final performance before the late hours. They still had one more to go. The buzz of chatter in the inn had sunk to a low and comforting level. The next performance was a short one. Then as if by magic itself, the entire room went silent. She was here, the star of the night.

The four companions looked upon her in unveiled wonder. She had changed out of her practice armor into a long robe of some sort. The deep blue accentuated her pale skin and dark hair perfectly. The dragon design that wrapped around her only added to her exotic look. They had thought that she looked beautiful before, now they were just breathless.

She stepped gracefully onto the stage, her robe seemed to float around her small form. Every move she made had an air of elegance and beauty. And then she started to sing.

_Aishiteta to nageku niwa _

_Amarinimo toki wa sugitte shimatta_

_Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo_

_Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru_

Her voice was as beautiful as she was, but it held a sad tone. For some reason though, they found that it did not matter. Her voice caressed them like a gentle hand across their faces. They could not take their eyes off her. The whole room now looked on in awe, soon it looked like there would be few dry eyes.

_Hitotsu no me de asuomite_

_Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru_

_Kimi no ai no yurikagode_

_Mo ichido yasuraka ni nemuretala_

Her melody drifted lazily about the room, lulling them into a state of full ease. Artemis Entreri had seen many beautiful women in his life. The harem girls and ladies of the court in Calimport were definitely a sight to be seen in their own right. But this girl was far more exotic than any he had ever seen. He looked on at her in full wonder, unable to even think of looking away.

_Kawaita hitomi de dare ka naite kure_

Drizzt Do'Urden too had seen many beautiful women, the Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon, the waterdhavian noblewomen. This girl though amazed him to no end, and this was only the second time he had seen her. He felt his heart racing at the sight of her and felt as if every recent burden he had had been lifted far off his shoulders. Nothing mattered except this wonderful sight before him.

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake_

_Doro no kawa ni tsukatta_

_Jinsei mo waruku wa rai_

_Ichido kiri de owaru nara_

Jarlaxle had always been intrigued by surface women. After all, he was a lover of women everywhere. He once again found himself fully engaged with one now. This girl held such a strong enchantment over him, and she wasn't even trying. He wondered if she even knew. His keen ears could easily hear the sadness on her voice. It upset him that someone so beautiful was hurting for any reason and he longed to comfort her.

_Kibou ni michita zetsuboto_

_Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu_

_Nani ga yoku te warui no ka _

_Koin no omoi to kuramitaita _

Kimmuriel normally found anyone that was not drow unattractive. That was simply the way drow were brought up, believing that their race was the finest. He had made exceptions to the rules before though. Occasionally he came across a very attractive non-drow, like Entreri for example (not that he would ever admit that). Now he put this girl on that list. He generally preferred men to women, but that had never stopped him from looking. 'Speaking of looking', he thought, he felt someone staring at him. He turned his head only to be locked in the deep blue-eyed gaze of Hitori. Yes, he thought, this one was beautiful too. The half drow gave him a small smile and he returned it. The half drow's hand went to his thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Kimmuriel looked quickly to the other three and found that, luckily, they were too intent on watching the girl. He let his own hand rest on the half drow.

_Dore dake ikire wa iyasereru no darou_

Hitori was enjoying the feel of the psionicist's soft skin under his hand. He was glad that his touch had not been rejected, now it was even being returned. He felt himself beginning to lengthen in anticipation. The drow squeezed his thigh lightly and he let a very soft moan escape his lips. Only Kimmuriel heard it though, that was a good thing. He returned the action to the drow who in turn bit his bottom lip to hold in his own.

_The real folk blues _

_Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake_

_Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa_

_kagiranai _

Kagome watched over the crowd as they watched her sing. She was only half seeing them. Her thoughts were far away. This song had a special meaning to her, but she couldn't really grasp what it was. All she knew was that she loved and and singing it made her love it even more. She decided that it was a good thing she decided to sing tonight. She felt a small pang of regret for the moment, the song was about to end.

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake_

_Doro no kawa ni tsukatta _

_Jinsei mo waruku wa rai_

_Ichido kiri de owaru nara_

The song ended just as beautifully as it had begun. The moment she finished the last note the room burst into applause. Her smile shone like the sun to everyone in the room. Kagome stepped backstage and into a dressing room. She got out of her kimono as fast as the thing allowed, they were always a pain. She decided that she would not return home tonight. She had been in there too long. Instead she figured she would go to her secret spot and relax. It wouldn't bother Hitori if she did that, he would understand. Anyways, he had a key to the house and there was plenty of room for the new comers. Hitori would take care of things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others had gotten up to buy some liquor to take with them, leaving Hitori and Kimmuriel at the table. The room was fairly busy again, amply hiding the fact that they still had their hands on each other. And that Hitori's hand was slowly making its way up his thigh....Kimmuriel didn't know what to think. He knew he was enjoying the touch of the half drow, and he was sure that Hitori would stop if told to. But that was the problem, he didn't want it to stop.

Once again he looked over to his three companions. Their backs were still facing away from them. Hitori leaned in closer so their faces were just inches apart. "Do you want to come stay with me tonight? I have room." Kimmuriel shook his head a bit uncomfortably, he could not leave his companions and told Hitori such. The half drow just smiled and nodded, he would stay with the companions then he said. Kimmuriel could feel the half drow's breath on his lips, he looked over to the other three for a third time, still turned. This time he didn't look away when he returned his gaze to the half drow. He leaned forward and met the eagerly waiting lips of Hitori.

The kiss was slow and contained promises of pleasure to come. Hitori ran his tongue over his bottom lip, Kimmuriel responded by opening his mouth. The half drow deepened the kiss then, placing his hand on the back of the psionicist's neck. Kimmuriel chose then to nibble on Hitori's bottom lip, and was rewarded with a soft moan. The half drow's hand found its way to the bulge in his pants and he lightly ran his fingers over it. Kimmuriel gasped lightly and fell farther into Hitori's embrace wrapping his arms around him in the process and their tongues battled for dominance. The sound of bottles on the counter broke their trancelike state. Slightly panicked Kimmuriel checked their minds to see if the others had seen anything. They hadn't. The psionicist breathed a small sigh of relief.

The four companions and Hitori packed up their stuff and made their way to Ember's house. Hitori produced a key and let them in. The girl wasn't home yet but they went in anyway, the half drow bade them to sit down and relax. They sat in the parler trading stories while they drank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was very wrong. She could feel it in the air. It twinged like an electrical current through her skin. Her warrior's instinct was trying to warn her of something.

Kagome sat in the white painted gazebo in the middle of the flower covered clearing, she had built this place as her hide away. She stared at the sky wondering what was going on. She could feel danger getting closer. In the back of her mind she felt that it had to so with Shiara. Like he was in some sort of trouble. She couldn't quite grasp what it was but her instincts told her it was something big.

Her instincts were never wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tended to his wounds again as she had been ordered to.

He was still chained to the wall.

He once again tried to meet her gaze, he did for a brief moment until she looked away. This one was not like the others.

Every time the others had beaten him he has always seen a twinge of disgust in her eyes, though it never made it to her face. She was clever enough to put on a mask of hatred whenever the others were around her. When they were not, she merely looked calm and slightly afraid. He couldn't blame her for what her torturous kin were doing. She was not like them.

She dabbed a cloth at one of his many wounds. Those whips could do some nasty damage. They struck all the harder at his kind, or the kind that they though he was. But he would never let them in on that part. His pointed ears and pale skin were enough for them to 'know' what he was.

She had stopped cleaning the wound and was looking up at him. Confusion was clearly evident on her face. Then she just shook her head and continued her work. She finished quickly and left him there. She had another assignment. She was told to examine his things.

She pulled several items out of his pack. A small box, a few necklaces, some spare clothes, a cooking pot and a spoon. Then at the bottom of the bag something caught her interest. Two fans. They tingled under her touch, she could feel their magic. Suddenly as if by their own will blades popped up out of the spokes of the fan shining slightly with the light of their magic. They pulled her to the small box and she opened it.


	6. Chapter 5: Within The Darkness

A/N: That last one was actually a lot shorter than it looked. I'm now on my second late night of writing, I had to go to school half way through Chapter 4. But now that I have rested I will continue on. Just getting a few things out of the way, the 'She' at the end of the last chapter is not the same one as in the prologue, sorry for any confusion. And the whole thing about Kagome being called Ember will be explained later on. The name Shiara was something entirely random that came to me, roughly translated it means 'deadly'.

Warning: Slash. There will be a lemon, it'll be in its own section so if you don't like to read you can skip over.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters

Aaaand we're on...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Within The Darkness

The whips beat him harder when he didn't scream.

Yes, they did like to torture.

All the more reason to not give them what they want.

She stood behind the others as usual. They made her wait there so she could tend his wounds quickly. She would do so and the rest would wait a couple days, then the torturing would resume. That was how they liked it. Prolonging torture.

But that would make revenge all the sweeter.

That was of course, if he could somehow contact his friends or find a way out himself.

His torturers soon grew tired of their failed efforts. No doubt they would find other more painful methods. That was their way. Once again she came forward to clean his wounds. He had to be healed back to perfect health. The whole time she tended him she stared on blankly at him. He could only guess at what was running through her mind at the moment. Finally she stopped cleaning his wounds, these ones would take a while to heal without magic. Which of course, she had been told not to use on him. She once again stared up into his face. She opened her mouth several times as if to say something and then just blurted out her question. "Why do you continue to fight?"

He just stared at her. 'Why indeed', he thought sarcastically.

As if hearing that thought she continued. "I do not understand you. They torture you and heal you only to continue the torture. Why do you not just simply give up?"

This time he did answer. "Because I can't. I wont allow it. They will not have me on my knees begging for the mercy they will not give. I know better. I will give them no such satisfaction," he spat. He meant every word and both of them knew it.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Shiara"

She silently mouthed the unfamiliar name. It was not in a language she knew.

He shifted and gained her attention with the act. She regarded him silently and then he asked, "What's yours?"

She was taken aback by that. No one had ever asked her name, they had always made it a point to know who she was. She had no idea what this surfacer was hoping to gain by asking her name. But he would not live to use it against her...She supposed there was no harm in telling him. "Vierna."

She turned and left the room, his wounds only half tended. She would not get in any trouble for it though. She had been told to take her time just as long as he was properly healed. Vierna was eager to continue examining his things most pointedly the fans and the box that made music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been up talking for a few hours. Hitori had given them each their own room in the house and at this point they were all ready to retire. The girl had not come home yet, but Hitori told them not to worry. He knew where she was and she was perfectly safe. With that said they all went to their respective rooms to rest.

Kimmuriel lay in bed awake for a while. He could not stop thinking of the feel of the half drow's lips on his own. Hitori had made him feel like no one else before ever had. He wasn't at all worried about being attracted to another male. He perfered male lovers. But something about this half drow was different. Like the fact that no matter how hard he tried, Kimmuriel could not see into Hitori's mind. That alone made him weary of the half drow.

But it was something else....

Something that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the half drow's thoughts were invisible to him. He wanted Hitori in a way he had never wanted anyone before. For some odd reason, even now he knew it was more than simple lust. He had no idea what it was. That kiss sparked something inside of him that threatened to explode at any minute. He wanted more. But what was it that he actually wanted?

A soft knock came at his door then, just loud enough for him to hear. He knew who it was and used his powers to make the door open. Hitori stepped through the door closed and locked itself behind him. No words were needed at the moment. Hitori sat down at the end of the bed.

"You're still thinking about it." he stated.

Kimmuriel tried to answer but stuttered over the words. Then he just gave up and nodded. He wanted desperately to say something.

"Me too," Hitori continued. Kimmuriel looked at him not knowing what to think. It disturbed him that the half drow had him so easily confused. Another part of him didn't mind that at all. Hitori was a mystery to him, and he enjoyed solving mysteries.

Finally it was like the words just appeared in his mind. "I don't get you," he said. "You are not like anyone I have ever met. I find it disturbing that you so easily confuse me. And yet...I want you. I want you." He had not realized that his voice had grown husky. He sat up and moved closer to Hitori. "I want you and it scares me." Hitori put a soft finger on his lips. "Don't be scared." he whispered. He gently placed his lips on Kimmuriel's and once again they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Kimmuriel placed his hand on the back of Hitori's neck. The half drow slid his hands down the psionicist's chest His nimble fingers easily making the buttons give way. Kimmuriel let out a moan and their kiss was deepened as Hitori ran his delicate fingers over his bare skin. The drow in turn made short work of Hitori's shirt.

Kimmuriel allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. Hitori was now massaging the insides of his thighs. His pants were becoming painfully tight. The half drow gave him a knowing smile and started rubbing his own body, turning him on even more. He let out a delicious groan when he pinched and rubbed his own nipples. Kimmuriel bit his lip and tried not to look too eager, but he couldn't help it. He felt his own hardness and began to touch himself as Hitori had.

Hitori was atop him then. He pulled the half drow down and kissed him roughly. Their erections brushed through their pants and the both let out deep moans. They wanted this. Hitori slid his hand down the drow's leg to the bulge in his pants and started to stroke it. "You like that?" he whispered huskily. Kimmuriel just bit down on his lip again ant let out a strained "Mmmm". Hitori spread the drow's legs and lay down between them. Then he stroked the drow's hardness more vigorously. Finally Kimmuriel could take no more and opened and pulled down his pants freeing himself. Hitori gave him another sexy smile and took his hard length into his mouth all at once.

Kimmuriel groaned loudly when he did. He had not been expecting Hitori to do that. The half drow sucked his hard cock like his life depended it. His tongue skillfully swirling at the tip and then licking the most sensitive parts all the way down. His hand worked him hard in perfect time with his mouth. Hitori was quickly bringing him to the edge. His hand tangled itself in his thick white hair. He pulled on his long braid like a leash, demanding that Hitori give him more. His other hand squeezed his shoulder hard, almost as though he was afraid to let go. Nothing anyone had ever done to him had felt like this.

He let out a small disappointed whine when Hitori stopped briefly to readjust himself. That whine was quickly silenced by the half drow's mouth against his. That mouth went immediately back down to his still hard cock. This time instead of taking it all in at once Hitori licked it from tip to base then took the two twin sacs into his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue. Kimmuriel was now making every possible carnal sound and wasn't even aware of it. Then Hitori's mouth came down on his hardness again with new fierceness. He gently scraped it with his teeth and nipped at it. His hands slid up to rub on his chest. A nipple was mercilessly pinched and plucked.

Kimmuriel could feel his orgasm coming like a tidal wave. "Hitori...."he gasped. "I'm going to...to..." He didn't finish that sentence for he came hard into the half drow's eager throat. Hitori sucked him until the last drop. Some of his cum had leacked out of Hitori's mouth and onto his chest. The half drow just smiled and brushed it up with his fingers and put it in his mouth. Kimmuriel watched Hitori suck his fingers hungrily. But he found himself too tired to do more. He wished he could have returned the favor, but he knew that Hitori wasn't expecting him to.

And then Hitori was once again on top of him. "Did you enjoy that?" he whispered, his voice a bit raspy. Kimmuriel just nodded, too tired to speak. Hitori kissed him deeply again and he didn't care that he could taste himself in the half drow's mouth. Hitori slipped off to his side but stayed close, he wrapped an arm around Kimmuriel and the drow did the same for him. Hitori fell asleep fairly quickly with his head on Kimmuriel's shoulder.

Kimmuriel lay there awake after Hitori fell asleep. Now he had more to think about. His desire was satisfied for now, but it would return. What would he do then? He looked at Hitori sleeping next to him. 'Yes, you are beautiful...'he thought. There was no point on lingering on those other thoughts he decided, and he pulled Hitori closer. The half drow smiled in his sleep and Kimmuriel kissed his forehead. 'Yes, you are beautiful...' Kimmuriel slipped into his Reverie, he knew that Hitori would not be there in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She asked the fan to loose its blades and it did. She asked it to show her what to do. She wanted to know how to use them.

The fan guided her movements and Vierna began the dance.

She was as gracefull as anyone trained to use them, but she still had much to learn. She knew this.

She knew too that the only way to learn more was to speak to the prisoner. Shiara...that was his name. She wondered what it meant. She stopped her dance, she didn't want to be caught. Vierna had not told her mother and sisters about the fan or the music box. The necklaces had all been inert as far as they could tell.

She sat down on her plush bed and took out the music box. The songs it played were beautiful, though she had no idea what the words meant. Vierna figured that they sounded similar enough to Shiara's name to be from the same language. She would have to ask him about that as well. But it could wait, now it was time to rest. She fell into a troubled Reverie. She had been having dreams that she could not explain. She knew enough of them to know that they were about her lost brother. Something was going to happen and it involved Drizzt.


	7. Chapter 6: Changes

A/N: I'm very sorry about all the mistakes in my other chapters. Honestly, I did fix all of them but my computer is tempermental sometimes. I saved the changes and then it undid half of them. Some of my other mistakes were caused by the website itself too I think (No offence to the people who run it). But anyways, I'm sorry if the mistakes continue, I will try to make less of them and proof read a little better. Please bear with me though, no one's perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Salvatore or Inuyasha characters, they all belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Any other characters you don't recognize however, are most likely mine.

The adventure continues...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Changes

Something was definitely wrong. She knew it for a fact now.

Kagome had fallen asleep in her hideaway, and there she had dreamed. Shiara had been calling out to her, well not her specifically but someone. He was in trouble.

In her dream she had seen him chained to a roughly shaped stone wall. She felt the pain of many wounds on his body as clearly as if they were on her own. He was being held captive somewhere. She had to find him.

Kagome now sat in the gazebo meditating, she was willing the dream back into her mind. The scene of him chained to the wall had been the clearest. She focused on the wall. It was naturally rough she could tell, no one had changed its shape. She could see little trickles of water on the stone, that placed the cave at sea level and most likely near a river or spring. The water also indicated that the room he was in was deep under ground.

The strength of the dream itself was another clue to his location. The dream had been clear when she received it. That meant he was close, within at least one hundred fifty miles, and definitely in Japan. She meant to find out his exact location now.

It wasn't difficult to get into her house unnoticed. Everyone was in the parler from the sound of it. She silently crept into her personal magic room wherein she pulled out a map of the island and cast her location spell. A blue-grey dot appeared not too far off from Kyoto, somewhere in the woods outside the village. It still wasn't enough for Kagome, it only gave her the general area. Not worrying however, she pulled out a map of the forest and recast her spell. Another dot of the same color appeared about fifty miles away from Kyoto in between a large river and a smaller stream.

It was an area Kagome was vaguely familiar with, though she could not recall ever seeing a cave there. She figured that she could have missed it or that the entrance was somehow concealed. Either way, she now had the correct location. Satisfied with her work she pulled out a small mirror and spoke its command word.

"Yuri." she called out as she set the mirror down. A bluish mist appeared in the mirror as she waited for her employer to respond.

"Yes, what is it little one?" The answer finally came.

"Shiara is in trouble, I want to go rescue him but I need some help."

The elfmaid took a moment to reply, then, "Alright, take the new comers. They will be of great assistance to you." A small pause, "And Hitori if he wants, he can help too, " The elf added almost as an after thought.

"But he's going to change tonight I can feel it. Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Yes, he will be fine. He can still be of great help in his other form. It is Hitori after all."

Kagome closed the mirror, pocketed it then headed to the parler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she entered the room the four new comers and Hitori were gathered around the small table. The half drow was just standing to leave. "Hitori." She needed to get his attention before he left. "I'm going out to get Shiara," she continued in her native tongue. "Silver said that I have to take these four with me. And you if you want to go."

"Silver?" Entreri asked. That was the only work he had understood of what she had said because she used the Common word. "The same one who made us come here?"

Both the girl and the half drow nodded. "She is our employer as well, though we have been working for her much longer. You are now being sent on a mission with Ember to rescue another of our agents."

"You don't wish to go?" Kagome asked Hitori, once again speaking in Japanese.

"No. I don't think it would be a good idea." he replied now using her language. It was better that the others not know what they were talking about, at least, not this.

Kagome explained everything she had seen quickly, her friend was eager to leave. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. I might join you for a little while." With that said, Hitori left the house. Kagome motioned for the others to sit tight for a while. She had a few more things to do but had no time to explain right now. She told them that everything would be explained in a meeting later and then they would leave to rescue Shiara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had felt it coming earlier in the day. It was now evening.

Hitori lay naked on his bed trying not to cry out in pain as the first wave of his change came over him. As always he cursed the one who had done this to him.

It hurt more this time than it did the last. The half drow knew that it had something to do with Kimmuriel. Last time it barely hurt at all. Apparently though, sleeping with the drow psionicist had somehow amplified the pain. But this had never happened before. He had slept with a few different people since he was cursed to change. It seemed now then that his suspicions had been correct.

Hitori failed to hold in the next cry of pain he let out. Once again he cursed the one who did this. He could now feel his skin bubbling and burning under the force of the change. It felt like he was being split in two while a thousand needles were tearing apart his skin. He only half managed to surppress a scream as the burning feeling took over all of his body. This was his most powerful transformation yet.

After a few moments the pain subsided. He didn't bother looking at himself just yet. His body felt slightly smaller and more delicate than it had about ten minutes ago. It always did. When he regained control over his muscles he got up. Still silently cursing he took some different clothes out of his dresser. He did not like wearing them like this but they were all he had for this form, he needed to get more.

He looked in the mirror on top of his dresser after he put the clothes on. His hair was a mess and needed to be rebraided. He did that quietly as he stared at his face. His cheekbones were now a little higher than they had been. His face was a bit more anguler. He finished with his hair then left his room. Hitori intended to go to the meeting with the others. He still needed to know the full story and figured he could at least help with a few translations if needed. Other than that he had no idea what he could do. He had to hurry out, he was already going to be late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all now sat comfortably in the meeting room. Kagome had explained to them that their employer was going to have to explain a few things before they left the village.

They were now sitting at a large round table for the elfmaid to enter. Or at least talk through the mirror which was the more likely to happen, she was very busy after all. Finally the blue mist appeared announcing her arrival at her own mirror.

"Greetings new comers. I am Silver. I hope you are as well as the moment allows."

No one said anything and she continued. "I have hired you to work for my organization. We are most commonly called the Devious Angels, though some inside call it the D.A. for short. Originally I had intended to sit down with you in person, but it seems that it will have to wait. We need your help getting back one of our members."

She was silenced then as the door to the room opened. A beautiful half drow female stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

A/N: Ok in the last chapter I did fix a few of the biggest mistakes I was making. This time I am pleased to say that either I didn't make any, or I made some very small ones I missed. I realized that I was using the wrong spelling for 'psionicist' and have changed it to its proper form. I actually started reading SotS again today and realized my error. I don't have my two year old cousin to watch today so my improved writing should continue. (Honestly, I love her to bits don't get me wrong, but she can get very distracting sometimes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Salvatore characters or any of the Inuyasha crew. They all belong to their respective owners. I do not own Japan either.

Read on brave adventurers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Rescue Mission

"Ah Luna." Silver continued from the mirror. "Will you be joining them?"

"Not for long." The half drow replied. "I will sit in on the briefing though. From here I'll see what I can do." She sat down at the table with the others who at the moment were staring (All but Kagome that is). "If you would continue."

"Yes of course." said the voice from the mirror. "Ember has found the location of our missing friend. You four are to go with her to rescue him. Your gear is all ready for you at the temple, all you have to do is go in and ask for it. Little one, you have marked the location?"

Kagome pulled out a map in response and rolled it out before the others. She had circled where the dot had been earlier. The others looked on and studied the area. It didn't look too difficult.

"Where exactly is he?" Silver asked.

Kagome cleared her throat and explained. "He's in a cave of some sort. I told you that I saw it in my dream. I don't know the area on the map well enough to remember ever seeing a cave there. I think the entrance is somehow concealed though."

"Yes, well you are a ranger are you not little one? And well versed in magic. It shouldn't be too hard for you to find it. And if you can't then chances are that one of the others will. They are very good at what they do."

"We're leaving after they get their stuff." The girl stated. Yuri didn't seem the least bit surprised. The meeting ended shortly thereafter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their weapons were retrieved they set off at a quick pace. The female half drow, Luna, did not join them. She had stayed behind to see if she could gather more information on what had captured Shiara in the first place. She would relay what she had found via the communication mirrors.

The sounds of the night forest surrounded them an they walked on. Their pace had slowed do to the night deepening. They hadn't been traveling very long but it was already well into the night. They had no need to stop though, they were all used to moving in the dark.

They led a fairly consistent course through the forest, Drizzt noted that Ember had clearly avoided the clearing where the spirits re-enacted the sad story of the girl. He shrugged it off though, she was a native of the village and must therefore be familiar with the story. A small twinge nagged at him from the back of his mind that something about that theory was out of place, but he ignored that as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very quiet in the complex now. That wasn't saying much considering his captors were drow. But even then he knew that there was something different.

The young drow woman, Vierna, had come to clean his wounds again. This time she had used a spell. Something was going on. She had never used magic to heal him before. He figured that there was no other way to know than to ask.

"The Matron wishes to move now." Was her simple reply. But what did it mean? For him and the rest of the world. Then it hit him. The drow matron was looking for something.

"And what of me?" He asked.

"You are staying here." She answered. "As am I. Your earlier battles have proven that a small regiment is no match for you and someone has to keep the soldiers in order. But I have a question for you now."

"And what would that be?"

"What are those fans and the music box for?" She asked the question hesitantly as though she had been afraid to.

He cocked his head to one side. "Why do you want to know?" he asked even though he knew the most likely answer. He had put a concealing spell on those objects, and they had shown themselves to her. She didn't need to know that though. He knew that she had shown the necklaces to the matron and they had not been able to detect anything from them. He knew too that she had not shown the others the fans and the music box.

"The music box is just a music box." he explained. "The fans are not mine, obviously, they belonged to a friend of mine a long time ago. Sadly, she is no longer among the living. They are weapons as well as few other things. I take it they've shown you a few of their tricks?"

She looked taken aback at that comment. Vierna left the room without bothering to reply, but Shiara had all the answers he needed. 'No you're not like the others are you Vierna' he thought to himself. But what did all this mean?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about seven hours of hiking they settled down for the rest of the night, they would get an early start in the morning.

Kagome and Drizzt took the first watch. They sat together on a large up grounded tree root and watched the moon make its way across the sky. They listened to the sounds all around them. This pair would not get caught off guard, they were too in tune with the forest setting.

"Why is this 'Shiara' so important to you?" Drizzt asked after a little while. He looked over at her and found her staring at the ground.

"He's like my father." she replied.

"Don't you-" He stopped the question and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

She looked up at him then, "No I don't. They were killed when I was five. I had an adopted mother before I came to permanently live with Shiara but she was killed a few years ago. She was with a very bad man. He killed her because she stood up to him one night when he was drunk. I found her the next morning." She winced remembering the gruesome details. "Thankfully her son, my adopted little brother wasn't there. Yuri found him a safe home with his other relatives. Later me and my brother hunted the guy down and we ended up killing him." She stopped there and took a deep breath. Drizzt knew then that she had not wanted to kill the man. She would have rathered him being imprisoned.

Truly, he could not imagine what she had gone through. His whole family was dead, but they had never cared for him (He didn't care about them either). Except for Zaknafain and Vierna that is. But having lost three parents in so short a time. These people had cared for her deeply, and she for them. He could not imagine that kind of pain. "May I ask what happened to your birth parents?" he asked hoping he didn't sound insensitive.

"They were killed by a demon." She gave a small choked laugh. "For years I've hunted him down. It became an obession to me. And then last year...I realized that there was no point in being obsessed. When you're obsessed you don't see everything. If I find him though, I will kill him." The way she said it made him believe it instantly. Her tone also told him that she didn't wish continue that subject any longer, and possibly the conversation. He didn't ask her anything else for the rest of their watch. Later on he listened to her turning restlessly in her sleep and regretted asking her about it at all.

It seemed that the night had flown by, the five were now hiking again. No one said anything the whole time. By the time night had fallen again Ember had announced that they would reach the area of the cave the following day. The silence resumed and held throughout the night, each one of them was readying themselves for battle.


	9. Chapter 8: The Cave

A/N: I give you a third chapter in one day! Thank all of you who have read this so far, it's definitely a delight to see that people are reading this. It's an encouragement as well. Truly I am grateful to all of you. Just a quick notice for you: I decided a while ago that I'm going to divide this story into different parts. I don't know if I'm going to do the different parts as different stories yet though. Chances are that I most likely wont, but I still wanted to give a heads up just in case.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Do continue...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: The Cave

They reached the correct area shortly after midmorning as promised.(At least _someone_ was good at predicting how long something would take.) They had yet to see the cave though. Not wanting to waste time, Ember drew a rough map of the area and cast her location spell. Once again the blue-grey dot appeared on the parchment. The entrance was supposed to be in the far western edge of the clearing between the two water sources.

The four companions were about to give up looking for the cave. That was when Kimmuriel fell through the ground and into a sinkhole right where the entrance of the cave was supposed to be. The others quickly ran over to aid him. Carefully they found the perimeter of the hole and marked it. Then the four who had not fallen in skillfully climbed down into it.

Immediately their instincts told them to be on guard. The farther they walked along the single tunnel, the louder their senses seemed to scream of danger. Their skin tingled with anticipation of the oncoming battle. They walked silently through the tunnel, not one making even a whisper of sound.

The tunnel widened a short while later. The walls became even more solid stone. The five knew that they were heading deep underground. To the four companions the situation was starting to become extremely familiar, after all, three of them had spent most of their lives in underground caverns such as this. They just hoped that they would not have to deal with their kin from such places.

The silence was beginning to become oppressive when they at last heard a sound other than dripping water. There were two very melodic voices. Two males speaking to each other. Kimmuriel entered his less than corporeal form and scouted ahead. His expression when he returned did not bode well to the others._ Drow._ He motioned in the silent hand code. All of the others nodded. No one bothered to even wonder how the girl knew the code._ They are distracted. We can kill them quickly without being noticed._ his hands continued.

_Is there any way we can sneak around them?_ Drizzt's hands asked. The psionicist shook his head. The tunnel was a singular route with no turn offs. They would have to fight.

Drizzt knelt down and drew a dagger from his boot. He motioned for the others to wait quietly as he took care of the two distracted soldiers.

His years as a patrol leader served him well. The two drow never heard him coming and did not know that death was upon them until the dagger slipped silently into the backs of their necks and into their skulls. Drizzt positioned the bodies up against the wall of the cave, now the two soldiers would simply look like they were sleeping to any passerby. That is until any passerby bothered to try to wake them. He made his way back to the others and motioned for them to follow and they once again moved silently through the complex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiara felt a familiar power when he woke. He would be getting out of here soon. He was sure that the drow had yet to learn of her presence. Any that had were dead.

From what he had learned from watching the guards change, there were at least a score of drow that remained in the complex. The rest had left with the matron and her other two daughters. Vierna, as far as he knew, was now in her room probably examining the fans still. He hadn't told her anything she didn't already know about them.

A telepathic link gently made its way to his mind. He knew it was Kagome the moment it reached out to him. He gave her his location but told her not to go this way. She agreed and instead gave him a bit of her power to break the shackles holding him to the wall. Two could play at this game.

He quickly cut down his surprised guards. Then, taking their weapons, he made his way up as he found the scent he was looking for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more sneak attacks later they had found the center of the upper level of the complex. The drow had to be aware of them now. That thought was not a good one.

Surprisingly, no drow leapt out at them from the shadows. They did not let their guard down for a moment. The five soon found a door that led to a lower level. Nothing attacked them on the other side and they continued their stealthy trek downwards.

Another two dead guards led them to a storage room. They searched quietly for anything that could be of use but found nothing and moved on. The sound of more talking caught their attention soon after.

Kagome, now in the lead, peaked around a corner. Ten or so drow filled the room. She linked with Shiara's mind and asked him how many drow there were in the place to which he replied about twenty. They had already killed eight and he had killed two. This was the rest of the regiment. She looked back to the others and motioned for them to draw their weapons. Two drow soldiers each. This would be easy.

They charged into the room together, each quickly engaging battle with which ever two drow soldiers were dumb enough to attack them.

Drizzt's scimitars began their whirling dance. The two fighting him were easily dispatched with a one-two-slash combination, each drow falling dead with a fatal wound across his chest.

Entreri and Jarlaxle worked back to back, both aiding each other. They both stepped forward and cut down one opponent each with a backhand slash then without warning stepped back and turned counterclockwise and finished of the other's remaining opponent.

Kagome's dance was similar to Drizzt's. Her twin katanas carefully twisted in her hands, she landed a powerful spinning attack on both soldiers at once. Both fell at exactly the same moment with the exact same opposite wound. One left slash, one right, both to the heart.

Kimmuriel, not much of a fighter concentrated his energy into the weapons of his attackers. He let go when the pent up energy reached its peak then became less than corporeal and fell into the wall behind him. Not expecting their target to vanish, the two soldiers' weapons hit the wall and exploded on impact. Effectively ending the battle. Kimmuriel stepped out of the wall when the feel of the explosion receded.

When they were calm Kagome pointed to the next hallway and they continued on.

The feeling of energy from a spell being released stopped them all in their tracks. It seemed that there were still more drow left to fight. They went down the hallway, passing the dungeon where Shiara had been, a door leading to a side passage caught their attention and they passed through it. They felt the energies of another spell, this time Kagome recognzed the energy signature of its owner. He wanted something done and was about to make his escape...

The hallway seemed to go on forever upwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vierna."

She heard her name from the doorway but could not believe the speaker. How could he have gotten free? Slowly she turned around and looked at him. There was no mistaking it now that she saw him. Shiara was free, and standing in her room.

Vierna hid her panic well, though he could smell her fear. She was unarmed, she had no spells to use against him, but he had no intentions of harming her. He stepped twards her making no threats whatsoever, he knew she wouldn't relax though. The drow were trained that way. Caution on the edge of paranoia.

She hadn't moved once, though she was tense. He easily lifted her up off the floor. "I wont hurt you." he whispered softly into her ear. It was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious in his arms.

He jumped out the window into the open air and flew away with her into the early hours of the evening.


	10. Chapter 9: Gone

A/N: Alas, chapter nine. My muse has woken up from its few day nap to come join us. That's good because for a moment there I thought I killed it. I think that writing Nothing To Do had a lot to do with it. It just randomly popped up into my head demanding to be written. Expect more randomness. Unfortunately I can be a very spontaneous person. But as long as it's for a good cause it shouldn't matter. If it weren't for randomness everything would be boring. Why do you think Jarlaxle enjoys chaos? It gives him something to do.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters. I honestly don't feel like typing this out again today.

Just keep reading. Just keep reading. Just keep reading, reading, reading...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Gone

She opened the door just as his energy left it. They had just missed the one they had come to rescue. The wondow was open to the evening sky, and Shiara was nowhere in sight. The others filed in behind her wondering what to do.

Kagome walked to the open window. The complex was built up into a hill somewhere, they would probably just go back the way they came. Either way it wasn't too far to get out. She tried to reach her friend's mind again but this time it was closed to all who would look. She tried a bit harder and got the responce that he would contact her later. He was running far away right now. Looking for something and he had someone with him.

She turned and left the room, the others wordlessly followed. The hallway didn't seem so long this time. Kagome wasn't paying attention anyways. She was upset. She had spent this whole time waiting to see Shiara and now he was gone. 'At least he got out...'she thought. That made it worth something.

By the time the exited the sinkhole it was fully night, though it was still early. They had been in the cave much longer than they had thought. Kagome didn't feel like moving on just yet. The others said nothing as they set up camp, they politely let her be only bothering her to give her food which she ate sparingly. She wasn't really hungry but she ate to make them feel less worried about her.

The rest of the night slipped by unevenfully. The only action was made when they switched turns for the watch. Kagome and Drizzt were once again paired, this time they were the last.

He knew that she was very upset about not seeing her friend. He would be too, but it upset him that she was upset. Ever since he had first seen her he had started to develope a sort of kinship with her. That bond strengthened when she had told him why Shiara was so improtant to her. Now even moreso. He could no longer stand the silence, he had to say something. He just hoped that he wouldn't upset her like he had last time.

"You'll see him again." he said hopefully. She just nodded without looking up. He let out a soft sigh. "What else is bothering you?" She just shook her head. Nothing? Or did she not feel like talking? Probably the latter Drizzt decided. He respectfully dropped the conversation and turned his attention to the sky. What else was there to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Kagome appretiated Drizzt's inquiry, she didn't feel like talking to him about it. How could he know how she felt right now? She didn't put him above or below being alone. She knew for a fact that he had been for most of his life. She knew what that woman Catti-brie had done to him. But how could he understand what being betrayed by a so-called friend and then being alone in a house for six months, having to rescue a father figure on top of that only to have him vanish just before she got to see him felt like? It wasnt fair. She had worked so hard these last few months. These last few years. She wanted a break from everything!

She lay down in her bedroll frustrated. What was she going to do, she asked herself. She forced herself to make her anger melt away. It wasn't Drizzt's fault that all these things had happened to her. She should have said something to him. She made herself fall asleep, she wouldn't be any help to him tired. At least in her dreams she could relax. She could feel Shadow waiting for her already.

She silently fell into her Dreamscape and landed in the usual field of bright colored wild flowers. He was standing right in front of her and she wrapped her arms around him. "Hello my Shadow."

"Hello my love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiara found a large hollow tree to spend the night in. He gently set Veirna down on the bed of soft pine needles and covered her with one of his blankets. He had no idea why he had chosen to take her with him. It just hadn't seemed right to leave her.

He knew Kagome wouldn't have killed her.

But it still didn't seem right to him that she stay in the cave.

He looked over at her still sleeping form. The spell he had used had been powerful, she would not wake for a while. That left him with plenty of time to think.

But he was tired. How long had it been since he had really slept? A tenday? He couldn't remember. And the pine needles looked so soft...And he had another blanket....His eyelids felt weighted down. He had to sleep. The tree was big enough for both of them to lie comforatably apart, but close enough so he could keep an ear on her if she woke...

He sealed them in the tree with a spell. No point in her escaping and risking her life. He couldn't have that...

He lay down a short distance away from her and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: If Only In My Dreams

A/N: Don't worry, I know exactly where this is going. I just wanted to point out how interesting it is to write when you're tired. But it also makes a fool proof muse for a character that really needs to sleep. I thought it was pretty funny. But moving on. I am now fully awake, I'm on my second hot cup of coffee and I have no adorable/distracting two year old to watch. My muse is ready to go. (I've decided to name my muse Olivia after my little cousin by the way, I figured we could all get a good laugh.)

Warning: Mush. I'm not big on lovie stuff but this is a romance story in part so it's necesary. Don't worry, it wont be TOO mushy. I don't want to make anyone gag.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt and co. They belong to R.A.S. Kagome and the Inuyasha people belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thank you, have a nice day.

Anywho... (Yes I will always have some kind of witty remark after my notes ^-^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: If Only In My Dreams

The words had simply slipped from his lips. They left a soft tingle upon them in their wake but oddly it did not bother him. In the few short months he had been dreaming, Drizzt Do'Urden had fallen in love with a woman he had yet to meet. And it didn't disturb him in the least.

She stared up at him not knowing what to think. No one had ever called her that before. Life was full of surprises...

He watched her as she searched his face for any hints of trickery. Her eyes widened when she found none but her face remained a mask of uncertainty. Gently he pulled her to the ground and closer to him, she didn't fight him and for that he was glad. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her relax against him, her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest and her fingers unconscious made small circles there. Drizzt didn't mind it though, he was enjoying the sensation of her soft fingertips against his skin.

The ranger tucked her head under his chin. "I do love you, you know." he whispered softly. "Don't ask me how, I honestly have no idea. I hope you don't mind."

She chuckled softly. "Why would I mind?"

Drizzt had no answer for that. He just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I don't know how I feel yet." she continued her voice still soft. "But just in case we never meet each other, don't wait for me. I don't want you to waste your life."

The drow nodded. He had been expecting an answer like this. He understood and agreed with her reasoning, but what would he do if they never _did_ meet? There was no point in dwelling on thoughts of a possible future, he decided. He had made that mistake before and it had cost him dearly. Instead they lay there together in silence. There was no need for words as each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

Someday, they both thought, they would meet and be together. But for now...

They could only be together in their dreams.

But how long would that be satisfying?

No one awake seemed to notice that the girl and the ranger had fallen into an equally peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were awakened a few hours later but the sound of a cooking pot being dropped against a rock. Both the girl and the drow ranger sat up grudgingly in their bedrolls and looked around questioningly.

Jarlaxle was standing next to the campfire cursing at the deviant cooking pot. The pot sat innocently on the ground a short distance away from him.

Entreri just sat across from them and shook his head in frustration. Was Jarlaxle able to do _anything_ for himself? The mercenary had always seemed to put himself above such small tasks as cooking and cleaning. The former assassin smirked, his drow friend would have to learn.

The mercenary in question looked over at him glaring. "And what is so funny over there Artemis?"

Entreri grinned over at the other two, "The Great Jarlaxle had been defeated by a mere cooking pot." The others burst out laughing.

The reprieve was small, but it had done a lot for the five of them. The fact that they had found drow on the surface seemed a million miles away. Their improved mood made their return to the village all the quicker. Instead of the previous three days, it only took one. They reached the village gates just as the sun was beginning to set. The feelings of foreboding came back to them. There was still much they had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitori and an elfmaid were waiting in the house for them when they got there. From the shining tone of her long hair, the four companions assumed her to be their employer. Their suspicions were confirmed when she spoke. "Good you have returned. We were becoming worried. You must tell us what happened."

They sat down on the couch.

Kagome explained that they had freed Shiara but he went off somewhere on his own. She told them what he said about having had someone with him and that he was looking for something. He had not told her who he had with him or what he was searching for.

When she reached the part about the drow in the caves beneath the sinkhole, both Hitori and Silver tensed significantly. Drow usually meant disaster for the surface.

The room was quiet for a long moment after she finished the story.

"We must be cautious." Silver finally said. "Chances are the if there was a small group, there is a larger one somewhere else. There is nothing we can do, however, until we receive word from Shiara. You will all remain in the village until then."

No one offered any debate to the elfmaid. She was right after all. Now all they could do was wait.

"Should we plan?" Kagome asked.

Silver nodded." Any and all possible forms of attack. We must be prepared for a full assault. This was not just some random raiding party, they want something. We must find out what. Do any of you four have an idea of what is going on?" Her voice was not accusing when she asked them this.

"What about your dream?" Jarlaxle asked Drizzt. "It could mean something."

The younger drow did not feel like explaining it again, but the elfmaid wore a questioning expression. He had no choice. Once again he launched into the story of his first dream. And then he told them what happened in his second, only referring to Secret as the girl in his dream.

The elfmaid looked thoughtful while he explained all of this. He had a feeling she knew something about his first dream but said nothing about it. After a few hours of discussion the elfmaid told them to rest. She would return when one of them heard from Shiara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri lay in bed a little while later. The strange tingling sensation had returned to him.

The first time he had felt this was when he had first acquired his jeweled dagger. He had been sixteen at the time. He knew now that at the same time he had this feeling, his mother had died.

The second time, was the first time he had battled Drizzt. The ranger had had him cornered and he felt as though he was going to die. Then he felt the surge of power go through him. He had formed a plan and executed his escape perfectly. Later, his wounds had healed much faster than normal, without the use of his vampiric dagger.

The next time was almost a year later. He was trapped in Menzobarranzan. His life was in danger every minute of his time there and the feeling never left him. It reached a peak during the rescue of Drizzt from House Baenre. He had been hit with many handcrossbow darts tipped with the insidious sleeping poison, and it had not effected him at all. And when he should have been exhausted from all the battles, he had found himself with much more energy than he should have had. But it had been more than an adrenaline rush.

He had felt it again when Jarlaxle had been under the spell of Crenshinibon. This time, the feeling led him to attempt to gain the Charon's Claw. Then the sword practically fell into his hands. It had rejected Soulez completely and devoured his soul, leaving a bleached skull-headed body in its wake. Shortly thereafter, when he had his battle with the demonic sword, the power had returned to him. It had added to his strength of will and he had been able to overpower the sword and bend it to his will. After he killed the shade the sword respected him more completely, more than that, it feared him. He had the feeling that it recognized something within him.

It had been the strongest when he had returned to Memnon looking for his mother. Then, however, most of it had been drowned out by his memories. Even more when he had let his anger take him over when he destroyed the Temple of Selune. Or had that anger been resulted from the power? He asked himself now. It could have been.

He felt it now, with a familiar warmth. It was trying to tell him something he realized. He let himself fall into the sensation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his dream he saw a beautiful woman.

She was with a man. Her mate. He understood that neither of them was human, but he couldn't tell what they were. They were somewhere in Memnon. They were on some sort of mission. There was something evil in the city and they were going to destroy it.

They came to a temple, he recognized it as the one he had destroyed. They were going to confront the priests. Their crimes had not gone unnoticed.

But there was something else there. Something darker than the corrupt priests.

They entered the House Proper. It was waiting for them there. They pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

The man was caught by a spell. Something about his race made him all but useless against it. It was poisoning him somehow.

The woman fared a bit better, her sword was deflecting the spells. The Charon's Claw, he realized. Its blood red blade cut through all of her attackers easily.

But then she was disarmed. The leader of the things in his dream wore the very gauntlet he wore now. He grabbed her by her throat and used the power of the gauntlet to take the sword from her hand. It did not destroy him. He put her under the same spell as he had her mate and removed her other weapon. A dagger. He would later give the weapons and gauntlet to some of his followers.

He put his own sword through her side and she fell unconscious. Her mate desperately called out her name. Entreri could not make it out though.

Her mate was then wounded himself and he too fell into blackness. He was dragged away somewhere.

Entreri watched as the monster (what else could he call it) called over the corrupt priests and told them to take care of her. She could not get in his way. He would see to her mate. The priests cast a spell on the woman. They made her human. But unknown to them, she had sealed her power into her unborn child.

The scene shifted then. The moment of the child's birth. They were in a rundown shack, one of the many in Memnon. When the baby was out the spell had been fully sealed. The child was born human, but Entreri understood that this was only a temporary thing. The mother's power as well as its own would be released in time. The only question was when. The woman whispered to her newborn. _"Soon you will know my little one. Soon you will come into your blood and you will know what you truly are. Forgive me, my son, but this is the only way I can protect you."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri sat up in shock. The dream had been far too vivid for his liking.

Something about the entire vision seemed familiar to him. What was it about the woman?

He tried to sort things out.

He instinctively knew that the woman was now dead.

So why was he dreaming about her?

_"Soon you will come into your blood...you will know what you truly are..."_

The words echoed through his mind. What did all of this mean? And then as if someone had spoken to him he knew something else. Be it instinct or something else.

The woman's mate was still alive.


	12. Chapter 11: And In Waking

A/N: Just a quick recap on all the other stuff that's happened so far. Drizzt, Entreri, Jarlaxle and Kimmuriel somehow end up in Japan. Drizzt has been having dreams about a strange girl for a few months but one morning he wakes up after an especially strange one. Shortly thereafter the four come across a girl lying wounded in the woods. It turns out that the spirits in the woods relive the tragic scene, but Drizzt is the only one who remembers what happened. The four come to a village that is full of many different races where they meet the half drow Hitori and a girl who calls herself Ember. They go with the girl to rescue her friend/father figure. In doing so they discover a cave full of drow. Sadly, Shiara vanishes before Ember gets to see him. The five of them return to the village and explain the previous story to their employer, including Drizzt's dreams. But as it turns out, he isn't the only one having strange visions.

That's it in a nutshell.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Nothing to see here. Move along. (Haha Star Wars)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: And In Waking...

The wind caressed the trees with a delicate touch. It was the only sound traveling through the night. Everything else was perfectly still. It was as if they were afraid of disturbing something. Or perhaps, they merely wished to retain the beauty of the night itself.

The moon rose high into the sky, its light revealing that one tree was not as solid as it first looked. The young drow woman stared into far off ceiling of stars in pure wonder. She had never seen anything like this before. She knew now why her renegade brother chose to make this place his home, and why the faeries sang of it in pure reverence. No song of the surface elves reached her ears this night, perhaps they were singing somewhere else she thought.

Another sound mingled with that of the soft breeze. The sound of steady breathing. He was still sleeping.

Vierna had woken up several hours before to find that she was sealed within a tree with the one who had taken her from the caves. When he had first come through her door, she was sure he was going to kill her. After the long weeks of torture he had endured it would have been to no ones surprise that he had. But he had not.

At first when she woke she had tried to escape. She had not seen him just a few feet away in the tree at that point. The spell he had lain was too strong for her and she fell back onto the bed of pine needles in frustration. It was then that she first noticed the thick blanket that had covered her. There was only one place it could have come from, though she did not understand why.

Vierna looked over at him now as she had a few hours ago. After she found the blanket she had found that she could not keep her eyes off of him for long. Why would a surface elf help a drow? The question had been nagging at her since she woke. This time she silently crawled over to him. She had not found a chance to examine him more closely, she had never actually seen a surface elf before. They were not usually kept as slaves in Menzobarranzan because they were so hated among the drow. And now, with the moonlight dancing across his face she found the chance irresistible.

Cautiously she reached her hand to his face, he stirred slightly but didn't wake. Vierna took that as a good thing. She let her hand brush across his cheek taking in his angular features. She brushed a fingertip over the tip of his ear, it twitched under the sensation and she held in a laugh. She wondered if that happened to all surface elves. Next she brought her fingertips across his forehead and realized that his skin was even smoother than her own. She had always thought that to belong only to females, but apparently she was wrong.

He let out a soft sigh in his sleep. Honestly she had thought he would have woken at her first touch. But then she remembered that this was the first real rest he had gotten in a while, of course he was still sleeping. She found it strange that she felt no animosity towards him for taking her away. He let out another sigh and her fingers found the offending lips that let it slip. They were soft. Softer than she had expected for a male. His tongue came out unexpectedly and brushed against her fingertip.

Then he woke up.

She expected him to be angry, but that was not the case. He merely sat up and stared at her. No doubt he was wondering what in the Nine Hells she was doing, she was wondering that herself. He tilted his head to one side and she looked away. After a few moments she looked back at him, he was still staring at her. No anger, just tired curiosity. Vierna swallowed the lump in her throat and moved away from him.

She turned her face back to him a few hours later, he had fallen asleep again. She soon followed after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The matron was angry.

She had heard nothing from her regiment on the island in a week now. And where was her daughter? She was supposed to be keeping the soldiers in line.

But she could not deal with this right now. She called in one of her commanders. "Get together a group of soldiers. Go with them back to the island and find out what happened there. I will not have my plans ruined!"

The commander bowed and left the room.

The matron sat down in her throne. Her plans could not be ruined by the mishaps of her daughter and a regiment of lazy soldiers. She was too close to getting what she wanted. Everything had to go according to plan."

She knew her soldiers would not enjoy this new setting. A 'desert' as the surface dwellers called it. The one who controlled the priests would be here soon. Through him, she would gain more power than any matron ever had before.

She had to be patient.

Everything had to be perfect.

"Greetings Matron." He said from the door way. "I have come as you requested. How may I be of service to you?"

"Tell me everything you know."

"Of course Matron."

A wicked smile spread across her face. He was bound to her now, she would soon know everything about capturing this power. Capturing her renegade son would be an added bonus.


	13. Chapter 12: Spiders In The Web

A/N: This one may turn out a bit lengthy. There are several things I'm going to have to explain, obviously I wont explain everything. Just what I think you need to know. Yet again I've realized I've been using the wrong spelling of a word. I will change that. The next few chapters are going to get a bit more in depth with 'the matron' and the guy she's been talking to. (See end of last chapter) Also, Artemis' dream and the woman's mate will be explained. I don't know if it'll go with this chapter, if it wants to be written now then it will be. I always do the notes before I write the chapter so I never have any big idea on where my muse will take me. But for this I quote the penname Nuitari Aquarius, Jarlaxle saying: "Yes. But I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." That was in chapter three I think. You really should read the story Feint Within A Feint it's an awesome work.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

And we are on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Spiders In The Web

The matron sat on her throne listening to Zakhra explaining about the spell stealing gauntlet he had used against a demoness almost forty-two years ago. Obtaining this gauntlet would be crucial to her gaining the other powers she wanted. From what she understood, the demoness -not of the abyss but of the Prime Material Plane- had possessed a sword that had been causing a lot of trouble for Zakhra and his followers. He had a wizard fashion the gauntlet for him that he might remove the sword from the demoness. He did not say why. Only that it worked to perfection. The demoness and her mate had been taken care of shortly after.

The sword and gauntlet had been given to one of his more fanatic followers. The demoness' other weapon, a jeweled dagger had been given to some guild master after he had killed a troublesome merchant. The dagger was now in the hands of a famous Calimport assassin. He did not know where the sword and gauntlet were now, his follower had been killed a few years ago and they had been taken from his curiously deformed corpse. He gave no further mention of the demoness or her mate but she was satisfied with what he had told her thus far. It would be only a minor thing for one of her wizards or priestesses to locate the gauntlet, the sword too if it was possible.

And once she found her traitorous son, she would give his heart to Lloth and gain power that no other had. She would rule the underworld. And the surface too in short order. Nothing would be able to stop her.

"Find out where they are." she commanded the demon.

"Of course, Matron Malice." He bowed deeply and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drow commander led his soldiers through the caves. He had known that something was wrong as soon as he had entered. Now he faced the truth of that unease. Something had destroyed the regiment that had been here.

He motioned for a wizard to examine the area for spells, it wouldn't do him well to be blown up or something to that effect. There was always the possibility that whatever had destroyed the others had trapped the area. Or worse, it could still be here.

The wizard found nothing. No magic had been used that he could detect. The three other wizards in the troop verified this.

The commander looked to the bodies of his fallen kin to try to determine what killed them. The wounds told him that there were at least two combatants in the fight. The slashes on the body he was currently examining told him that some sort of curved weapon had been used, though he could not tell what for sure. Although, the wounds were to thin to be that of a scimitar. The matron's renegade son was not involved in the battle as far as he could tell. The wounds on another body came from a straight edged blade. Possibly two.

"Take this body back to the matron." he told one of the wizards as he pointed tho the first one he examined. "She will have better luck determining what killed them."

The wizard nodded and teleported the body and himself to the new base.

The other wizards formed a triangle and opened a portal for those remaining to pass through. The commander went through first, he had a lot to explain to the matron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matron Malice was furious as predicted. A whole regiment destroyed!

She listened to the commander explain what he had discovered. It was not good. She commanded him to bring forth the body.

A simple spell revealed an image for all in the room to see.

A human girl with long black hair and grey eyes. The girl held two curved swords that they were not familiar with.

Malice spun to face Zakhra who wore a knowing expression. "What do you know of this girl?" she demanded.

The demon cast a glare at the image. At first he had thought that she was the one he had killed twelve years ago, but then he had realized the truth. "She is powerful. Ware her swords. The contain magic far more powerful than that of the sword you seek. She could easily destroy the gauntlet. She is trained far better than even the finest drow soldiers and possesses more magic than most high priestesses though she is not one."

Malice had not expected such an answer. "And how is it you know so much about one random human?"

The demon looked her square in the face and smirked. "Because I killed her parents." he said simply. He left the room without being dismissed and before she could question him further.

Malice looked back over to her commander. "What of my daughter?"

The commander bowed his head. "We found no trace of her Matron, though we do not believe she is dead. Perhaps she was taken prisoner."

The drow matron scowled but did not reply. She sat back down in her throne and waved the commander away. This was not good. She would have to destroy the girl. It was the only way her plan could move on. She would have to find a way to bait the girl to her. Malice decided that she would interrogate Zakhra on how to do such a thing. He knew so much about the girl already she figured that it would be a small task for him to arrange. Yes, she thought, the girl would be destroyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, she is still alive' Zakhra thought to himself.

He had thought the half demon killed her. Apparently she had gotten her powers back.

He knew the story of course. She fell down a well that was a rift in the demension. When she reached the other side she had landed approximately five hundred years in the past. But that was a temporary thing. Now that the rift was repaired, the past was really the present. But he was getting ahead of himself.

From what he understood, she climbed out of the well and found the half demon sealed to a tree. She freed him and they ended up as traveling companions. They had acquired a kitsune cub, a monk and a demon slayer along their way searching for the shards of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. Once they had half of the shards they battled Naraku, another half demon, for the rest. The girl killed Naraku. He assumed that that was when her power returned. It would explain some of the damage. Or perhaps she had gained more along the way. She had not had many priestess like abilities before that, though he recalled that she had been able to purify.

After the battle with Naraku, the half demon had chosen the undead priestess and had killed the girl. Or attempted to rather, for he now knew that she was alive. He would have to gain more information on that story. But for now, he had other things to do.

He opened the door and stepped through the portal to his favorite prisoner. The demon smirked when he saw him.

"Ah, Nira. I hope you have enjoyed the day."

The other male scowled. He had not enjoyed the day for forty two years. But of course, Zakhra knew this. That was why he had always greeted him that way, to mock him.

"We're looking for your mate's weapons now you know." His captor continued. "Maybe we will run into your son. He is a human now you know, and not so powerful. I think that it would be most wonderful if your mate knew that her weapons and the gauntlet that stole them from her would be the undoing of the world. Don't you agree?"

Nira growled.

Zakhra laughed. "A pity your son could not be born into his blood. He would have made a powerful demon. But no, he was born and is a human. That is if he is still alive of course." He left the room laughing.

Nira sat down by the water basin. He spoke the command word and looked in. At once he saw the image of his son. It was the only thing he had had for the last four decades. His son was sleeping now and even from just an image Nira could sense that his blood was awakening. Right now he was about the equivalent of a half demon, though he had no idea. He would be even without the blood from the shade he killed.

Nira allowed himself a small smile. He knew something else that Zakhra did not. His son was on the island and he possessed his mothers weapons as well as the gauntlet that had been her undoing. He wondered what his son would think if he knew that the gauntlet had been the main reason for his mother's demise. He had been very close to her even though he did not know their true nature.

For forty-two years Nira had watched. Every hardship. Every battle. Every pain.

His son had grown to be a very strong man, though he led an almost empty existence. The pedestal if his innocence had been knocked over long ago. But now he saw hope for his son. In that of the former rival. The drow ranger would be a good friend for him. That at least made Nira feel a bit better.

For the last forty-two years, guilt had been the demon's ruling emotion. He still longed for the day he would get free and somehow be a part of his son's life. Even if it was just a minor one. He had watched his son's entire life wanting to be there but not being able to. He was trapped here. The house he had shared with his beloved Shanali had become his prison.

And only his son could set him free.

Artemis would be drawn to him soon Nira knew. He just had to be patient.

He had waited forty-two years. He could wait more.


	14. Chapter 13: He doesn't know

A/N: Ok here you have it, Chapter 13! Yay chapter 13!! I just wanted to take a sec to make some proper pronunciations. The demon guy Malice is talking to is called Zakhra (Zhock-ruh). Rhymes with the word chakra. His prisoner is Nira (ne-ruh). Please don't let this sound insulting I just wanted to make sure no one got confused.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

The plot thickens...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: "He doesn't know..."

Preparations were well underway. The battlements were armed and ready for an attack that could happen at any time. There was always the possibility that no attack would happen, but it was better to be safe.

Kagome was now walking to one of the larger barracks. If they were going to do things right, they would need an extra hand. Shiara had contacted her last night. He had discovered that the rest of the drow were hiding somewhere near Memnon. He didn't say how he had come across the information, but Kagome felt that it had something to do with the person he had with him. He would still not name them.

Regardless, they would need all the help they could get.

Shiara had also told her before that the matron was looking for something. Some kind of magical gauntlet, he had learned this from his secret companion. But there was more, she was also looking for_ someone_. He didn't know who. He had also relayed that while in the dungeons he had sensed another strong demonic aura. She was working with a demon lord whose name he didn't know.

Kagome passed through the inner gates and into the courtyard. Her former rival was there.

"What do you want Girlie?" Kitana said from over her shoulder.

"Are you up for some work?"

Kitana shrugged. "Depends on what kind."

"We've tracked the drow matron to just outside of Memnon. We need you to get information. Yuri thought it would be a good idea since you're technically a native." Kagome explained.

Kitana nodded. "Alright. I can do that. I was heading to Calimport anyway. I have some business to take care of."

"She also wanted to know if you could find out anything you can for Hitori."

"Well obviously," the demoness snorted. "I would do that anyway. Are you all going to Memnon?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Most likely. I think that Hitori might go as well. We're not going straight there though. Yuri told us there's a few things that need to be done first. She gave me a map to this cave that she said we had to go to."

"A cave?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, she wouldn't say much. She also wanted us to stop in Silverymoon."

Kitana nodded. "Of course, Alustriel might know something." She tilted her head to one side and her long blonde braid fell off her shoulder. "Can I see that map?"

Kagome handed it to her. She recognized the location immediately. "Is it time?" she whispered when the shock wore off.

"Time for what?" Kagome asked. What was the demoness talking about?

The latter shook her head. "What do you know about Artemis Entreri?"

"He's a former assassin and rival of Drizzt. He's from Memnon and Calimport. He's a hidden blood. The list could go on." the girl stated.

"He's a hidden blood." Kitana repeated. "Do you know why?" Kagome shook her head. "His mother sealed her power and his blood before he was born. She and her mate were on a mission in Memnon against the priests at the Temple of Selune. They were working for a demon lord and Shanali and her mate meant to destroy them. The demon made a gauntlet that would repel the power of the Charon's Claw so he could take it from her. She and Nira were poisoned. Nira got dragged away and the priests turned Shanali into a human. That's when she sealed her power and Artemis' blood. "

Kagome stood there silently in shock. "Does he know?" She sputtered a minute later.

Kitana shook her head. "But he will soon. Or that's what it looks like."

"How do you know so much?"

"I was sent to get information on what happened to Shanali a few years ago. Yuri wanted to try to get the whole story.

"And is the Nira you talked about the same one in the cave that we were teleported to that one time?" Kagome asked.

The demoness nodded again. "The very same. I know the location because I walked out of there remember? I'm the one who drew that map."

Kagome let out a deep breath. "That's right I got teleported out. You're going to leave for Calimport soon?

"I'm leaving tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared up at her ceiling later that night. As much as she knew she should sleep. she found that she could not. She kept thinking about what would happen when they reached Nira's cave.

Kagome had heard bits and pieces about Shanali's story before, but never as much as Kitana had told her. And Artemis Entreri didn't know anything at all...

She had sensed his changing blood when she first met him. She had known immediately what he was.

A shudder ran through her spine. He had no idea that he used his mother's weapons. He had no idea that he wore the very gauntlet that had led to her death...

But he was going to find out soon. What would that be like for him?

Artemis Entreri thought he was a human. He had no idea he was a demon and immortal. And because he believed he was human, he had aged like one for the most part. But he was about to find out that he wasn't what he thought.

Not to mention he was about to meet the father he had never known. Nira had been in the cave for his whole life.

Kagome sighed. Entreri was most likely not going to take this well. She could understand what was going to happen. She knew that she wouldn't like it if someone came into her life claiming to be her father (whether it was true or not) and then telling her that she wasn't what she thought she had been her whole life. She felt bad for Entreri, at least she had known her father for a little while and she knew who he was.

"He doesn't know...." she whispered to herself.


	15. Chapter 14: The Whole Story?

A/N: Sorry if this is getting too confusing for anyone. I'm trying to tie all the strings together as best I can. Before we can get anywhere else however, we have to see the whole story of Shanali and Nira. I'm going to take focus on that for the time being with a little throw in of what's happening with Vierna and Shiara, I haven't mentioned them in a while.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Continue on your journy travelers....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: The Whole Story?

"Where are you taking me?" Vierna asked again. The elf had made no mention of where he was heading when they left and she was determind to know. He _had_ taken her after all.

He still said nothing.

All of the sudden a large form jumpped out of them. A monster of which the likes she had never seen. Vierna screamed and fell back. Shiara remained calm and easily drew his sword. The monster charged at him and was quickly dispatched. Its head rolled off the path and into the woods.

"What was that thing?" She asked when she regained her breath.

"A demon. A low level one at that." He replied offhandedly as he helped her to her feet.

"They are common?"

"Usually."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and the four compantions set out together once again. None but Kagome knew the reason for them going to some remote cave, but even then she didn't understand why.

None of them complained though. They were used to hard travel and the cave itself wasn't that far away. The dense woods were only a minor problem, they were still wondering what it was with caves lately.

The whole time Entrei felt the strange tingling feeling. It was growing stronger, he was smart enough to connect the feeling to the cave they were heading to. The feeling caused a small twinge in the back of his mind, he instantly conjoured up the blurry image of the beautiful woman's mate. Is that where they were headed to? he wondered. And if so, why?

Entreri put his hand on the hilt of Charon's Claw. 'What do you know?' he asked the sword. He felt it recoil. The sentient sword was definately afraid. 'Who is she?' he demanded. The sword told him nothing but the cowering feeling remained. He removed his hand and pondered this. He had never known the sword to be so afraid before. Entreri knew for sure now that they were going to the woman's mate. The question still remained though, what did this have to do with him?

After about an hour of walking they came to the montainside where the cave was located. A high pitched humming brought them to the entrance, along with a curious little figure. She jumpped up upon seeing them and started talking so fast the her worlds all sounded as one.

"Oh! Master, my Master! But how did you get out of your cave!" Her little wings beat rapidly and she flew over to Entreri and attached herself to him. "Oh but should it matter not, my Master. For Saraphyll is here to do your bidding once again!"

Entreri pried the pixie from his shoulder as gently as he could not knowing what to think. The fey removed herself from his person as soon as his hand touched her. "Oh forgive me, my Master, but Saraphyll is so glad to see you and-" She cut herself off and stared at Entreri. And then burst into tears. "You are not my master!" she wailed. The rest of her words became incoherant within her sobs.

The pixie fell to the ground and continued to cry. Kagome gently picked her up and patted her head lightly with a finger. After a few minutes the fey sat up in the girl's hand having calmed herself. "Saraphyll is sorry. I thought you was my master. Saraphyll did not realize that you is not." she said to the former assassin who nodded.

"Your master is in there?" he asked her.

"My poor, poor master....He has been stuck within for so long...." The pixie shook her head in dismay. "He waits within for his son to come. But his son does not know he exists! But he telled Saraphyll, he said that his son would know soon. And then my Master will be free! Oh yes he will!" She was becoming too excited again.

"What if we wanted to go in and see your master?" Entreri asked. "Can we go in?"

Saraphyll nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, yes you can! My Master never has visitors! He's so lonely...But you can go in, yes! Saraphyll will show you in!" The pixie hopped off of Kagome's hand and fluttered twards the entrance. "Follow Saraphyll, Saraphyll will show you the way!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nira knew that he had visitors before they had entered his home. However, when he examined their scents he was surprised.

His son was here.

The moment he had been waiting for four decades for was upon him.

The five entered the room behind the pixie and saw him in the adjoining one almost immediately. "Master look! Saraphyll has brought you visitors!" The pixie said excitedly. Nira nodded and examined the group as they examined him. Four of them had no idea who or what he was, his son included. The other one had been in his house before. She had been teleported in with a demoness she had been battling almost a year ago. She was the first to speak. "Nira, we found him. This is Artemis." She pulled the latter forward.

Nira allowed himself a slight smile, though he knew it was sad. "You look just like your mother."

His statement had put the former assassin on the defensive. "How do you know my mother?" he demanded. He had an idea what was coming.

"I was her mate.." Nira replied sadly.

"Who the hell are you?" Entreri growled. "Why did you call her your 'mate' my mother was human!"

"No.." Nira's voice began to tremble a bit. And with that simple word, Entreri knew that this person, whoever he was, was telling him the truth.

Entreri took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then repeated his question softly.

"My name is Nira." the demon replied.

"Why did you call my mother your mate?" Entreri continued. He voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because she was. And you are-" Nira didn't let himself finish the statement. He knew Artemis wasn't yet ready.

"I'm what? Your son?" Entreri snorted. "Do you know how many have claimed that?"

"I do." Nira whispered.

For a moment, Entreri stared and said nothing. What the hell was going on? But then, something came to him. The one thing that would reveal the truth of the person before him. "How long have you been in here?" he asked, his voice had returned to its previous soft tone.

"Forty-two years." It was the right reply. This person, this 'Nira' was telling him the truth. "Your entire life."

But it also made him angry at the same time. "You abandoned her." he accused. His statement made Nira look like he was about to cry.

"No!" the demon whispered, he could not control the trembling any longer. "Never! You don't know the whole story. You don't know what happened. I'm trapped in here and I have been since before you were born. A single tear made its way down his cheek. "You don't know what happened." he repeated.


	16. Chapter 15: Nira's Tale

A/N: It's always fun emulating pixies. Saraphyll was definitely amusing to do. I'm just making a quick referrence to where I got the idea for her speech patterns. If anyone has played the game Neverwinter Nights, you can have a pixie as a familiar if your a wizard or sorcerer. They do talk with a childish manner and with a mix of third and first person. As for her going on and on with the "Master, my Master" pixies are very loyal to those who protect them. It's a common idea, like with the house elves in Harry Potter. I did emulate the house elves a bit but mostly I went with the game.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Follow Saraphyll!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Nira's Tale

"Then tell me." the former assassin stated.

Nira motioned for them to sit down as he did so himself. "This will take a while," he said.

"We have time." Entreri replied.

Nira nodded. "I will get to how I got here shortly, but first I think that it is important to tell you of everything before." Again Entreri nodded. Nira began his tale.

"I had known Shanali for years before we had gotten together. At first we were almost considered enemies, though truly, that was never the case at all. People merely assumed so because of how much I annoyed her. We sparred often."

"Shanali was a demoness from a noble clan. Others looked down on our friendship because I was not. But it never bothered her. To Shanali, one person was just as good as another regardless of blood. She believed strongly in fairness and she hated all acts of discrimination. I believed in what she did, though admittedly, I was a bit more brash and hot-headed. Sparring with her made me calm down quite a bit.

"Both of us were in the mercenary band led by the elfmaid Silver. Working for the Devious Angles turned out to be good for me as well. My name became known throughout the ranks of demon and human nobility alike. Eventually we ended up as partners, we traveled all across Japan slaying problematic demons. Our work soon spread across the sea. We tracked down criminals, hunted monsters the likes. After four years of working together, our partnership became something more.

"Then, one night in Silverymoon we shared a room and a bed. That was the first time...We never slept apart after. I knew then that I didn't want anyone else. I asked her to be my life mate. It turned out that she didn't want anyone else either. We marked each other.

"We continued to travel together, as mates now. About three months later, we were landed with a case in Memnon. The priests of the Temple of Selune were comiting crimes of the worst kind. Selling false hope for high prices to the people. They took in young girls for pleasure, promising them food in return. The girls always left deflowered and with food that was stale or half rotted. We both hated what they were doing, we made for Memnon immediately. We were assigned to destroy the temple."

Nira paused here and let his last sentence sink in before he continued. "On the way to Memnon Shanali discovered she was pregnant. We were overjoyed. She was only about a month along, six weeks perhaps. She would be fine to fight, and I was not about to tell her she could not." He smiled. "Trying to stop Shanali was like trying to stop the sun."

"We came to Memnon on schedule. We entered the temple the same night. Now I wish we had never taken the case."

"We sensed a strong demonic aura before we had ever entered. The priests were working for the demon. By the time we had gotten to the Blessed House Proper, it was too late. They had somehow been expecting us. They poisoned me with a dose of demon's bane on a crossbow bolt. I was not immune to it yet and it took me down instantly. I could do nothing but watch Shanali battle the priests on her own.

"She did well at first. The Charon's Claw cut through them like parchment. But the demon had anticipated for this exact situation. He had had a wizard fashion him a magical gauntlet that would allow him to wield the sword without it devouring him. He grabbed her by her throat and took the sword from her hand. She had tried to stab him with her dagger but he poisoned her as well. He dropped her to the floor and told the priests to take care of her. He and a few of his demon followers dragged me away.

"I learned afterwards that Shanali had been turned human, but she had sealed her power inside our child. She had begun a sealing spell on our child's blood as well. At the moment of your birth the spell was sealed. You were born human, but your true blood lay hidden inside you. The demon sealed me in here for reasons I have yet to learn, he set his spell so only mine and Shanali's child could free me. He never thought you would survive. He doesn't know yet that you have.

"I have been waiting for you to come here for the last four decades. During that time I scryed you often. I've watched you most of your life up until now." He finished his story with that.

For a while no one spoke. They just stared at each other in silence.

"What do you mean my blood was hidden inside me?" Entreri finally asked.

"It's an old magic only mother demoness' have. In order to protect you from her fate, Shanali turned you human using the spell the priests used on her, however, she only put your blood to sleep. She knew that it would awaken when the time was right." Nira explained. "And when she sealed her powers inside you, it made it so you would also have all of her power when your blood finally awakened. My captor knows nothing of any of this."

"And how do you know?"

"When demons mate for life they become a part of each other. I knew she meant to protect you with her life. I felt it when she gave you her power. I also knew that she meant to prevent them from turning you human."

Entreri raised an eyebrow. "But I _am_ human." he stated.

Nira shook his head. "No you're not. You've just always believed you were so you've aged like one. If you wanted, you could change your body back to a younger form right now. You're not completely a demon right now but if you want, I can change that."

"How?"

"I can give you a small amount of my blood and it will wake yours. But in order to do that you would have to set me free."

Entreri glared at him suspiciously. "And why would I do that?"

Nira gave him a small knowing smile. "You don't have to. I am completely at your mercy right now, I have nothing to gain by lying to you."

All of this was true and everyone knew it. Everything he had said was true. Entreri swallowed hard. "How do I get you out?'

"Put your hand on the door frame."

"How do I know that I wont get trapped?" Entreri asked.

"I don't think that my captor thought you would ever show up. It should be safe."

Artemis did as Nira had instructed, as soon as his hand touched the doorframe it glowed briefly. Nira reached out tentatively, his hand went through the door. Then he stepped out for the first time in a very long time.

He looked around the room and then back to Artemis. "Thank you."

"I don't want to call you my father." Entreri stated.

Nira nodded, he had been expecting this.

"What do you want me to call you?" Entreri continued.

The older male smiled widely, "Just call me Nira. That _is_ my name after all. Can I call you Artemis?"

The latter nodded. Nira motioned for the five to follow him out of the cave and they did so silently.


	17. Chapter 16:The Truth Of The Matter?

A/N: Ok so now you have that story. You also know that the demon who imprisioned Nira is the same one working for Malice and the one who killed Kagome's parents. I have much more in store for you, I just have to wrap things up and we're on. We must continue sometime with Vierna and Shiara, I honestly didn't know what to do with them other than the small scene in chapter 14. I was too bent on getting the Shanali/Nira story out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize. They belong to their respective owners. Any that you do not, I most likely do. Differentiations will be made.

Everybody move along!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Truth Of The Matter?

Nira stared up at the mid-day sky and listened to the sound of the wind in the trees. It felt so good to be outside! The wind swept gently through his hair and tattered clothes, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling. "Thank you." he whispered again to Artemis.

Entreri only stared at him. It had been dark in the cave, but now in the full light he could see Nira more clearly. His hair was black like his, though longer and tangled to oblivion. They had the same pale skin, or it would have been the same is Entreri's hadn't turned grey from the shade. Nira was slightly taller and had deep brown eyes to his grey ones. They had exactly the same physical structure, lean bodies deceptively small but stronger than they looked. In short, they could have been mistaken for brothers.

Nira quietly endured the inspection, he couldn't blame Artemis for being curious. He didn't move when his son's hand reached out hesitantly to touch the single green stripe on his left cheek. He knew Artemis was wondering what he would have the same markings if he turned into a full demon. He watched as his son let his hand drop back to his own side. He was now staring at his attire.

"We need to get you some new clothes." he stated. Nira nodded.

"There are some back in there." he pointed to the cave. "In the room next to the one we were just in." He watched as one of the others headed back inside. At least he didn't have to go back in there...

Nira didn't think that he would ever go in there again. And if he had to, he would stay out of the room he had been imprisoned in. "May I travel with you?" he asked Entreri, who agreed.

"You're not going to be all 'fatherly' are you? he asked.

Nira shook his head. "No, it's too late for that. We don't really know each other so I have no right. I would like to get to know you though, if you don't mind. Also, I can be of assistance to you."

Entreri had no idea what to say. Nira wanted to get to know him...

He was saved from having to give an answer, Jarlaxle came out of the cave and handed Nira the new clothes he had found. And a comb. Typical Jarlaxle, at least he didn't say anything about Nira's hair.

Nira tilted his head up and sniffed the air. "There's a hot spring not to far from here." He motioned for the others to follow him as he started off. He knew they would camp by the hot spring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others allowed Nira the privacy of the first bath. They had set their camp a little ways from the spring but far enough away that it could not be seen. Nira was pleased with this. 'Finally, a real bath!' he thought. He shredded off his tattered clothes with his claws and dove into the water. When he came up for air his skin shivered with delight. 'And it's a hot one!' He started scrubbing himself with the cloth the girl had given him. It automatically spread a soapy lather across his skin. 'Trust a girl to have something like that...' At least it didn't smell girly.

He finished scrubbing himself and set about combing his hair. Though it was a big mess, combing out the knots did not take as long as he thought it would. One of the good things about being a demon was that hair never got to the point where it couldn't be untangled, if it ever got tangled at all. Thus, he had made short work of the knotted mess. He tied his hair back with a piece of leather cord he found in the pocket of the tunic the drow called Jarlaxle had gotten him. Ordinarily he favored short hair, but he decided to leave it long so Artemis would feel more comfortable. They looked enough alike already.

He dressed quickly and rejoined the others. They had a meal waiting for him upon his return, nice and hot.

Traveling with this group would be a good thing. Perhaps Artemis would grow to accept him. Nira hoped he would, even if it wasn't as a father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the fire was put out and the others slept Nira stared up at the night sky. He heard Artemis walk up behind him and stop.

"What did she look like before?" Entreri asked.

"Before she was turned human?" Nira asked. Artemis nodded. "She was like the most beautiful lily in a field. I have no other way to describe her. I can show you if you like." Artemis nodded again, this time much more eagerly. Nira smiled and cast a minor spell. There before him stood his mate as she was in her prime. Her hair was a deep chestnut and her skin was the color of light cinnamon. Everything about her gave off a feeling of warmth, right down to the grey eyes she had passed on to her son.

'She looks exactly like she did in my dream' Entreri thought. He liked this image of his mother much more than the sickly form he had grown up with.

When the image faded Entreri looked over to Nira, the demon wore a sad look on his face. 'He really did love her...'

He cleared his throat softly to get Nira's attention. Nira looked over at him. "Sorry, that was the first time I've looked at her in a long time. Do you have more questions?"

"Yes I do." Entreri replied.

"Then ask all you want, I'll do my best to answer."

"What exactly would happen to me if I drank your blood?" the former assassin asked.

"You would become a full blooded demon like me." Nira explained. "I don't know _exactly _what would happen. I just know that once you have my blood in your system it will act as a catalyst and spark yours. Your blood will thicken and you will not age unless you want to. You will also gain the abilities that go with our race."

"What if I don't drink your blood? Then what?" Artemis pressed.

"Then you will remain as you are. You still wont age if you don't want to. You're still immortal. You just wont come fully into your abilities."

"I'm immortal?"

"Yes, all demons are."

"And what did you mean by I wont age unless I want to, I'm old by human standards. I look older than you."

"By human standards." Nira repeated. "You've lived you life believing you're human so you have aged like one. If you want to look and feel younger, just imagine that you are and you will be."

Entreri closed his eyes and pictured himself as he was about fifteen years ago, around the time he had first battled against Drizzt.

When he opened his eyes, he looked exactly like he had pictured, except that his skin was still grey. Entreri didn't care about that though, now he would be able to wake up in the morning without his back hurting. The only real way he could test his abilities out was to go spar with Drizzt, he figured. He was sure the drow ranger wouldn't mind that. "Will I have markings like you?" he asked.

Nira shrugged. "You might. I really have no idea."

"What about claws?"

"Most likely, and fangs too."

"Fangs?"

Nira opened his mouth in response. Entreri saw clearly what he was talking about, the dangerously long and pointed canine teeth. Apparently the look on his face was amusing because Nira started laughing. "You'll get used to them after a while, that is if you choose to change." he said.

Entreri nodded and continued. "Can I see your claws?" Nira held out his hand and Artemis took it. The hand itself looked normal, the nails were thicker and much longer than his own. Nira flexed his hand and they got longer, they also ended in a sharp point now. Entreri poked a fingertip at the end of one to test it. The claw felt almost like a dagger point. "Can they cut through anything?"

"Almost everything." Nira replied as he retracted his claws. "Very useful when you don't have a sword."

"You're really my father?" Artemis blurted out suddenly. He bit down on his lip when he realized what he had said, he hadn't meant to.

Nira looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

Artemis let out the breath he had been holding. "I don't think I'm ready to think of you like that."

Nira nodded. "I know. I never expected you to. Not after being gone for your entire life. I've met you in person, that's more than I had ever thought I'd get. That's enough for me. If you said right now that you wanted me to leave I would."

"No, don't leave." Entreri struggled to find the right words. He had never been in a situation like this. "I'm still curious about you. I want to watch you and see what it's like being a demon before I choose to become one. And- and I want to get to know you too..."

The situation had become awkward for both of them. They chose to end the conversation right there. Entreri took over watching while Nira went off somewhere. They both needed time to think of what had just transpired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come you haven't told me where you're taking me?" Vierna demanded again as soon as Shiara set her down.

"Because if I told you, you might use the location against me. You might call out to your kin for rescue and I really have no intentions of being a prisoner again." He answered.

"Why did you even take me in the first place?" the drow woman spat.

"Because you could have valuable information I can use against them." the elf male said in a mocking tone.

Vierna scowled. This wasn't going anywhere. She knew he had taken her for more than information. If he had wanted only information he would have bound her. Instead he let her roam about freely and even protected her. She wanted to know the truth, but did not question him further. He wouldn't answer if she did anyway so what was the point? But there was one thing she did want to know...

"Can I use those fans as my own weapons?" she asked.

Shiara turned to regard her. "Why?"

"Because I would like to be able to defend myself. What would I do if I was attacked and you weren't around?" True enough, he thought.

"Alright. You can use them. But know now that if you attempt to use them against me they will turn on you."

Vierna nodded, she didn't want to use them against him anyway. She just felt she would feel a bit better with weapons of her own. He took them out of his pack and handed them to her along with a thin belt to hook them onto. She put the belt on and placed the fans inside. "Thank you." she said, he just nodded and started off again. She followed him once more and was silent for the rest of the day. Vierna felt that she at least owed him that much.


	18. Chapter 17: Old Wounds

A/N: I know that Artemis came out a little too OOC but fom everything I've read in the Salvatore books one thing I've picked up is that he has to know all the facts he can. I wrote it off as curiousity in the last chapter but with him, he can't be just curious. After all, he's spent his whole life in a dangerous world where knowing things is often the difference between life and death. But at the same time, it is possible for Artemis Entreri to be genuinely curious. He just tells himself that he's gaining the edge of knowledge. In the case of the last chapter, I think he was doing both. Just an interesting thesis.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Go on, you know you want to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Old Wounds

"So where are we heading now?" Jarlaxle asked Ember after they broke camp that morning.

"We're going to the port city Maizuru. From there we'll find a ship to take us over to Waterdeep. We can either walk to Silverymoon or hire a wizard to teleport us there. Either way we go either back to Waterdeep or down to Baulder's Gate and find a ship to take us to Memnon." the girl replied.

"Why do we even have to go to Silverymoon in the first place?" Drizzt asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea, Silver told me that we have to go there."

"You don't now." the elfmaid's voice sounded behind her. The turned around to regard her, or rather, the illusion of her. "Shiara is heading to Silverymoon. He just informed me. He will take care of business there."

"So we're straight on to Memnon after we make it to Waterdeep?" the girl asked.

"As straight on as the ships can make it." Silver offered. It was true enough, ships going from Waterdeep to Memnon often stopped briefly in Baulder's Gate. From there it was straight on to Calimshan depending on where the captain of the ship had business. The elfmaid's image dissipated and the six continued on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quietly.

Around noon they had entered an area that Kagome was very familiar with. The others quickly noticed that she was walking with a new tenseness.

No one said anything though, they figured that she could sense something that they could not. Nira knew otherwise. He could smell something akin to fear in her scent mixed with anger and sadness. There was nothing in the immediate area that could threaten them, so what was bothering her?

Out of respect, he didn't mention this. Perhaps she would let on later. Or maybe she would be fine once the left the area. Either way, this would pass. She would regain her happy demeanor and all would be well.

Or at least, that's what they hoped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiara was running now, he had to get to the coast quickly.

He had put another sleeping spell on Vierna, he couldn't risk her knowing what he really was just yet. He needed her to trust him as much as possible. He hated that he had to keep putting spells on her, but it was necesary for the time being. He would wake her when they got to the coast.

The business in Silverymoon had become much more urgent now. He had to get to Alustriel and get the jewell. It was their only chance.

If he could get the jewel to Kagome before she got to the drow, she could stop what their matron was planning. More so, what Zakhra was planning.

The matron was only the demon lords tool.

He meant to destroy them all.

From what Vierna had told him, the demon was serving the matron to obtain a magic stealing gauntlet, they were also looking for her renegade son.

There was something else though. There was something off about the matron and her family.

That's the other reason he needed to see Alustriel, he needed information. He needed to know what Vierna wouldn't tell him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She remained tense throughout the day. Kagome had a good reasons for it.

The first reason was that she had traveled through this particular area many times while traveling with Inuyasha and the others. Memories both pleasant and horrible came flooding through her mind. Even with the half demon always being terrible to her, the others had made it a good time. Some of her best memories came from around here.

She looked at a tree and pictured Shippo jumping up onto her lap to sleep. Or Sango and Miroku arguing because of the monk's lecherous habits.

But mostly, she saw the four of them, herself included, walking along the well beaten paths smiling and joking with each other. That companionship made being stuck with Inuyasha bearable.

The second reason, only she could see. There were a large number of soul collectors floating around. They had made themselves invisible, but with the power of her sword Kaga-to she could see them quite clearly. The true seeing enchantment came in handy.

But soul collectors brought the possibility that Kikyo was around.

If the undead priestess was around, she would try to steal her soul again.

The rest of it, Kagome corrected herself. Kikyo still had a small part inside her.

"Ember," Jarlaxle called her from behind. "The sun is setting, we should make camp."

"There's a clearing just ahead. We can camp there." Kagome said as she continued to lead them forward.

The others watched her closely, they sensed that there was still something bothering her. She stopped suddenly. They looked ahead of her to the clearing, there was someone there staring angrily at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.


	19. Chapter 18: Truth Of Her Name

A/N: And yet another cliffhanger. You'll live. Things are going to go a bit quick for now. But good news!! Upcoming Inu and Kikyo bashing!! If you don't like it then don't read it. Things are about to get violent. And there are more secrets from my twisted mind that are going to be revealed. Enjoy!!

I researched the Japan area around Kyoto to the coast towards the mainland, Maizuru is a real place just so you know. It was convenient. Obviously instead of going to China, it's going to Faerun. For the other places I consulted my Icewind Dale collectors edition, it has maps of the area I wanted. I wanted to get everything right.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and co. belong to R.A.S. Kagome and the Inu crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Nira and Shiara are mine along with anyone else I claimed before.

You can't handle the truth!!! (just kidding)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Truth Of Her Name

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied just as coldly.

The enraged half demon leapt to his feet. "I said what the fuck are you doing here!"

"Walking." she kept her voice deathly calm. In truth her insides felt like they were boiling in her rage. "Should I not be?"

Inuyasha growled but said nothing. He wasn't about to admit that he had attempted to kill her. That's when he noticed the others standing behind her, a perfect opportunity. "Who the hell are they? You little whore."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Kikyo wouldn't be seen going around with so many men." Inuyasha continued.

Her eyes became slits. "I'm not Kikyo." She didn't even bother disputing him calling her a whore, that would only prove it in his mind even though she wasn't one at all.

"No you're not. Kikyo wouldn't have been taken down so easily. Kikyo would have fought to the end and destroyed me." He continued to taunt her.

"I'm not Kikyo." she repeated more forcefully.

"No you're not. You're just a weak little girl." He charged at her then, he meant to finish what he started before.

"Don't destroy her completely Inuyasha, I need her soul." A voice sounded from the other side of the clearing though they saw no one.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna kill you this time. Kikyo can have your soul. You'll look much better as her."

Kagome said nothing. Her sword came up to block his offending arm.

"Where'd you get that? You better drop it before you hurt yourself. How can you even lift that? The last time I saw you fight you could barely stand on your own." the half demon continued. "At least Kikyo could fight."

Kagome tried hard to contain her anger. He was acting just the same as he always had before. She rolled to one side as he dove at her again. It was good that some things never changed. His fighting style was exactly the same as it had always been. He drew the Tetsuiga and swung it wildly at her, she easily dodged every attempted hit. Now she knew how Sesshoumaru must have felt every time he had fought the half demon. She offered her own strike, but it was only a feint. Inuyasha took that as her not being well trained.

"Kikyo would have hit me with that one." he gloated. Nevermind that Kikyo was never trained with a sword. He always compared her to Kikyo.

Kikyo....

_Kikyo would have done so much better than that...._

Kikyo...

_You're not nearly as pretty as Kikyo..._

Kikyo...

_Kikyo could have easily defeated all those demons..._

Kikyo....

_Kikyo wouldn't have missed that shot....._

_At least Kikyo could fight better than that...._

_I wish Kikyo was here, she'd do a way better job than you..._

Kagome dropped her swords and called Drizzt's bow and an arrow from his shoulder.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!! For the last time Inuyasha I'M NOT KIKYO!!!" She screamed as she loosed the arrow. It sank into the half demons chest and hurled him into a tree.

"You little bitch..." he said as he sank into a deep sleep.

A shrill cry of outrage came from the other side of the clearing. "You'll pay for that! I will have your soul!" Kikyo became visible as did her soul collectors which instantly charged at her. Kagome focused her power into Drizzt's bow and knocked them back. The moment they came in contact with her pure energy they disintegrated.

Kikyo sent a wild blaze of energy at her but it had no effect. The undead priestess realized her mistake when Kagome forced her to the ground with a spell. She was trapped.

"I'm sick of people comparing me to you. I'm not your reincarnation, I never was." Kagome stated, already she could sense another group of people approaching. She knew who they were. "I never took what was yours, stop trying to take what's mine." The pure energy gathered around her hand, Kikyo thought she was finally going to die. Kagome released the energy and it hit her full force. "Now leave me alone." she said before they both fell to the ground.

The others broke through the tree line as she hit it. "KAGOME!!" the little kitsune cried as he ran to her.


	20. Chapter 19: All She Ever Wanted

A/N: Ok so now they finally know Kagome's name. I'm going to convert to calling her by only that name now, except in Drizzt's dreams. I was only calling her Ember at times because the others didn't know her name. I'm not going to have her with the rest of the Inuyasha crew for long. She has more important things to take care of.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Do de do de do....move along....do de do....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: All She Ever Wanted

Shippo raced over to Kagome's fallen form and growled up at her traveling companions. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her anymore!!!" He attempted to throw his fox fire at them but it failed miserably. The fox cub then burst into tears.

Sango and Miroku followed close behind with their weapons drawn. When they saw Kikyo and Inuyasha however, they put them away. Sango gently picked up Shippo and comforted him. Miroku went over to examine Kikyo. "Incredible." he whispered.

Sango looked over at him. "What?"

Miroku motioned for her to look. "She's alive!"

The demon slayer gasped at the realization. "How?"

The monk looked over to the Kagome's new, still confused companions. "You must tell us exactly what you saw." He said in the common tongue. Kagome had taught it to all of them (Except Inuyasha) a while ago.

None of them seemed able to speak at the moment, however. Nira stepped forward and explained that the others had not understood anything of what had been said between the girl and the half demon, though he had. He told the monk of their battle and Kagome's spell.

Through it all the monk listened intently. He had never known that Kagome was so powerful. And she looked different too. The others knew nothing of this. The only way he would know would be to ask her, but she was unconscious.

Kikyo stirred just then. The priestess sat up hurriedly and stared at her hands. "How?" she gasped also speaking common, Kagome must have imparted the ability.

"Kagome did it." the monk said simply.

"But why?"

"You of all people should know that Kagome wanted you to be alive. She would have used the jewel on you had it not disappeared. Though it appears now that she wouldn't have needed it in the first place. All she's ever wanted to do is make people happy. Thus, your body is no longer clay and you have your own soul back, and Inuyasha lives. The part you stole from Kagome has returned to her." Miroku looked over to the others, "You should get Kagome out of here before Inuyasha wakes."

They nodded and Drizzt gently lifted her from the ground. As much as they wanted to rest, they knew that they had to get her far away from the half demon.

Drizzt carried her all night until they were miles away from the clearing. They stopped when the moon reached its peak. Entreri rolled out a bedroll for her and Drizzt set her down. The drow ranger laid down next to her but at a modest distance. He soon fell into his Reverie and the others followed suit. Nira remained awake to keep watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again he found himself in the familiar field of wild flowers, it seemed a bit dimmer than usual, something was wrong with his dream love.

Drizzt walked silently through the field. He found her sitting in the center with her head down. "Secret?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes were wet with sadness. "I'm here...Sorry, I'm not in the greatest mood."

"It's alright. I understand."

Secret nodded. " Thank you. Things haven't been very easy lately. A former friend of mine tried to kill me again." She said it like she had been expecting such a thing to happen, though her voice held no malice. "I guess people just want me to die..."

Drizzt gathered her into his arms tightly. "I would never do that to you." he whispered softly into her ear.

"I know." she whispered back.

They remained like that for the rest of the night.

In the physical world they reached out to each other, though they didn't know yet who the other was. They woke up in each others' arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boarding a ship had been slightly difficult. Shiara had managed it though.

After assuring the captain that Vierna would cause no harm and was under his control, they were allowed on board.

The ship would sail for almost a tenday but that was fine. His running had saved him several weeks of walking. He was making good time.

The drow female had not asked how they had gotten to the sea so fast. For all she knew they could have been close before he had put her to sleep. Being on a ship felt strange. There were waterways in the Underdark, but there was no wind to move boats. The sea rocked much more than the still waters of her homeland. While it was different to what she knew, Vierna found that it was not unpleasant.

She walked over to the elf's side and leaned onto the rail. He looked over at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I never thought I would sail the seas of the surface. I have never seen anything like this."

"Enjoy the day then." he said and he looked back out to the water. "We will be on the ship for a tenday."

Vierna nodded and slid a hand into one of her pockets. Carefully she lifted out the small blossom. It was mostly dried out but it still held its sweet fragrance. She tapped Shiara's shoulder lightly to get his attention. "What is this?" she asked him when he turned to regard her. She held the blossom out so he could see.

"It's a rose." he explained. "It's a kind of flower."

Vierna smiled to herself and put the rose back into her pocket. She knew who had left it for her, and he was right. She did like it.


	21. Chapter 20: Anger And Malice

A/N: Sorry about the pun in the last chapter title. I hadn't intended on making one but then it just decided to become a joke. Chapters 17 up til now have all been written in a single day so I may be getting a bit out of it. I started this at ten in the morning and it is currently eight at night, I only took one break and that was just before I started writing this. But yes, the pun was a very bad one and I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt and Co. they belong to R.A. Salvatore. Kagome and the Inuyasha people belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for a little while for entertainment and make no profit. Anyone else that you do not recognize are most likely my own characters. I think I already told all the characters I added in previous chapters. I probably wont add new ones.

And so we continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One: Realizing The Truth of Dreams

Drizzt and Kagome stared at each other for a long moment. They had not realized they had reached out to each other in the night. They both blushed slightly, though on Drizzt it was hard to tell.

The soft light of the oncoming sunrise only heightened their nervousness. Drizzt tried not to stare at the young woman but found it difficult, Kagome looked away in embarrassment.. Careful not to make any noise they both sat up and walked to get a better view.

The sun crested over the horizon and the soft pinks gave way to the bright blues and yellows of the early morning.

They said nothing until the sun was fully up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Drizzt said in a soft whisper.

"It's alright. It didn't hurt anything so it's not like it was a bad thing." she let out a light chuckle, her voice was no louder than his. "But I like you, I can overlook it ."

"I like you too." Drizzt let out his own laugh. "At least no one else noticed. They'd never let us live it down."

Kagome smiled back at him. "That's true. I don't think I want to picture what they would say."

The drow ranger matched her expression. "I know, especially Jarlaxle. He'd never shut up about it." They sat through the rest of the sunrise quietly, all around them the sound of the waking forest continued blissfully as though there was nothing else in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female half drow trudged grudgingly through the forest. Thankfully Yuri had thought to teleport her almost to the others, and she didn't end up teleported into a tree. She was only a little way behind them.

They were almost to Maizuru. It wouldn't be good for her if they got to the port city and on a ship before she met up with them.

A light breeze wafted past her, she smelled a campfire and cooking food. 'Right on time' she thought.

Luna made herself known before they saw her. Kagome had already sensed her coming no doubt. That was good for the half drow, the others wouldn't attack her on sight. "Oh good, I caught you, " she said. "I have information. May I join you for a bit?"

"Yes of course," Kagome replied. "Sit down. What do you have to tell us?"

"We found out what the drow matron is looking for."

"How?"

"We had someone look in. Inquiries were being made in Memnon by a strange man, she followed him back to where Shiara said the drow were." Luna explained.

'Kitana' Kagome thought. Trust the demoness to do something like that. Not that it was a bad thing. "What is she looking for?" the young woman asked.

"The Charon's Claw, and the gauntlet that goes with it. Mostly she just wants the gauntlet, the sword would just be a bonus to her I would imagine. Not that she would be able to get it though." Luna laughed. The others joined her. There was no way that even a drow matron was going to get the Charon's Claw from Entreri. Unless is was through her heart...

"Anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, about the man, he's a demon. Our informant said that he is very powerful. She mentioned that there was something very familiar about him but she could not place it. She also has reason to believe that he is the true mastermind behind the drow matron's plans." Luna bit her lip. "This isn't good. Either way she has a powerful demon on her side."

Kagome nodded. "Nira, you said that the one who imprisoned you was working for a drow matron right?"

"Yes," Nira answered. "He often bragged about it. He kept saying that she was just means to his own ends, and she was looking for someone as well."

"Who?"

"A renegade, her son I think. And also that one of her daughters was taken by another prisoner."

The words hit Drizzt like a brick. It couldn't be...

But it fit so perfectly. His dreams. The drow on the surface. Hadn't he always been a good excuse to the drow to come to the surface?

He looked to the three, they were following his exact line of thought. "I know who it is." he said. No one spoke so he continued. "Matron Malice, she searches for me as well as the Charon's Claw."

Luna nodded slowly. "I will take this back to Silver, though I don't know how much good it will do. We'll try to find out more about the demon, but our informant has other business in Calimport."

"All haste to Memnon then." Kagome stated. Nobody disagreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting a ship to take them to Waterdeep had been easy. Kagome was well known among most of the ship captains for her services of destroying demons that had threatened their ships. The six of them were hired as guards on the _Wind Dancer_. The voyage would take them three days.

Kagome watched as Drizzt and a much younger looking Entreri sparred on the port side deck.

Entreri had needed to test out his renewed abilities, and Drizzt needed to take his mind off of things.

Watching those two was definitely a spectacle to behold. It was like a dance between two master performers. It was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking, every time there was an opening by one of them it was quickly filled by the blade of the other. And so it had passed for at least an hour.

She watched as Entreri launched a fast one-two thrust attack. He was foiled by Drizzt's feint of a left hand slash. The drow ranger struck him with the flat of the opposite blade. The hit was fiercely returned by a double-thrust low from the assassin. Drizzt went into the cross down routine and kicked his leg up between the hilts of his scimitars. Entreri ducked to the side and avoided receiving the rangers boot in his face. The two chose to end their match then. They were still even, though they were no longer enemies. Drizzt said something she didn't quite hear, but the two shared a good laugh at it. Kagome smiled, she would have to show them a few of her fighting techniques.

The rest of the voyage was uneventful. They made Waterdeep a day early because of a good wind. Now they just had to find another ship to bring them south.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiara purposely avoided the Moonwood. The elves would not likely take well to Vierna.

He had put her back to sleep again and resumed his wild running. There was no point in stopping in any cities so he avoided those too.

He spent the next two days running, finally he could no longer run and keep Vierna asleep. He needed to rest. He found a good place to camp and gently set her down. He dropped his pack and collapsed down next to the drow. He would only need a few hours to sleep then they could continue. Silverymoon was less than half a day away now. A whole day if they were lazy.

He would have his answers soon enough. Then he would take the jewel back to Kagome and she could destroy the demon.

He fell asleep quickly. He would need all the rest he could get. Shiara knew that nothing would harm them, though not in Silverymoon, they were still in Alustriel's realm. Monsters and thieves were not foolish enough to attack them so close to the city, there were too many guards around.


	22. Chapter 21: The Truth Of Dreams

A/N: I'm determined to get this story done and move onto other things. If you didn't see my profile page, I was thinking of cutting off this story and moving onto a sequal. I said before that I was thinking about dividing this into parts. Also, keep an eye out for a few prequels for Fate and maybe a few more one shots. I don't know what else to say right now. I'm sorry that Nothing To Do wasn't to many people's liking. It can just be filed away as bilge.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to Mr. Salvatore. Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't think I'm going to use the rest of the Inu crew anymore, might get a few mentions. Everyone else is likely mine.

Get on with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two: Silverymoon

Shiara woke later that night. He sat up and found Vierna managed to get a small fire going and was attempting to cook some food. 'She must have gone out looking..' he thought. He had shown her a little about finding food on the surface, which plants were edible and which were not. But apparently he needed to teach her a few more things. For example, she now had a few berries and a bunch of leaves in his cooking pot, all still on their respective sticks. This would not work, unless she wasn't cooking he surmised. She could be doing something else. 'One way to find out...'

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Making a healing salve." she said simply.

"Why?" He wasn't sure what she could possibly be up to at this point.

"Because we might need it." she stated just as simply as before.

Shiara looked into the pot. Now that he had a better view he could see that she was indeed boiling the barries and leaves, their twigs also had nutrients in them so they could be used as well. He wondered why he didn't think of that before. "What kind of berries did you use?"

"The red ones and the blue ones you showed me yesterday. You told me they could be used for healing remember?" she replied.

He cupped his chin in his hand. He did remember telling her that. Part of him was glad that she had paid attention to him. The other part said that if she paid attention then she was making a poison antidote as well as a healing salve. "You think we're going to be poisoned?" he asked.

Vierna shrugged her shoulders. "We could. But it's a healing salve too, we can't know if we might need it."

"True enough." Shiara conceded. She was right, they couldn't be too careful. He couldn't fault her for it either, she was a drow after all. They always lived on the edge of paranoia. "Right then, I'll go find some food." Vierna just nodded and he walked off. Maybe he could find a nice rabbit out here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alustriel sat in her room anxiously. Silver had reported drow on the surface, that was one thing. One troupe had already been destroyed by one of her agents. But the fact that they were being led by a demon was another thing entirely.

The beautiful lady leaned forward and rested her head on her clasped hands. And they were after Drizzt. It seemed that her dear friend could not escape from the shadows of his past. Not even after everything they had done. The war with the drow at Mithral Hall had not been enough? Were his kin that desperate for his heart? It had been almost eight years since the war. Not once during that time had they come for her friend.

She had heard reports of the mercenary leader certainly, but he was no enemy to Drizzt. Indeed he had taken the ranger in after he left Mithral Hall. Drizzt had told her what happened that night. He could no longer stand to be there. That was why he left.

And now the drow were searching for him yet again...

Would it ever end?

Alustriel stood up and began to pace her room. One of Silver's agents would be in her city tomorrow to retrieve the Jewel. She had wondered why they had left it in her possession anyway. Obviously it wasn't safe in Japan, but why her?

There was nothing she could do until the elfmaid's agent came. Perhaps when they did some of her questions would be answered.

But there was one thing she wanted to know first. She walked over to her beaurou and pulled a velvet lined box forward. She gently lifted the lid and pulled out the silvery crystal orb and placed it on its pedestal. She gazed into the swirling mists within and conjured an image of her drow friend.

They were just getting off a ship she saw. Alustriel immediately recognized the Waterdeep harbor. There were five others with him for some reason. Again she quickly recognized them. The mercenary leader Jarlaxle and Drizzt's former rival Artemis Entreri. The other drow must have been one of Jarlaxle's mercenaries. She took a closer look at the other two. The girl was the one who had come with Silver to deliver her the Jewel, Kagome, she recalled. She also recalled the girl's story.

The other was a demon, though not of evil weal. At first she though the orb was playing tricks on her, she cast a spell of clarity and proved that it wasn't. This was Nira, a friend of hers from a long time ago. He was free now. But what did it mean?

Alustriel let out a deep sigh. Things had just gotten even more confusing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the city gate about mid-morning. The guards had been expecting them and they were ushered into the city quickly.

Alustriel herself was waiting for them on the stairs of the palace entrance they followed her inside without questioning.

Vierna tried to look too awestruck, but she couldn't help it. There had been nothing like this in Menzobarranzan and she had never been to a surface city before. She had been asleep when she and Shiara passed through any. But now. They rushed down the grand halls after the beautiful lady that had showed them in. After about five minutes the lady gestured them into her private rooms.

"Sit down, please both of you." the Lady said. "Shiara it is good to see you again, though I wish it was a better time."

Shiara nodded his agreement. "And you Alustriel. Unfortunately we must be done with our business quickly. We don't have much time."

"Indeed." the lady said and she turned to face the drow woman. "I am Alustriel, Lady of Silverymoon." She held out her hand for Vierna to shake. The drow looked over to Shiara not sure of what to do. He nodded his encouragement and she took the lady's hand and shook it once. "Vierna Do'Urden." she introduced herself.

Alustriel's eyes went wide. Vierna? Drizzt's sister? Drizzt's _dead_ sister? "A pleasure to meet you." Alustriel said. "You are Drizzt's sister?"

Vierna was taken aback at the mention of her brother. She just nodded her answer not trusting herself to speak. If this lady knew Drizzt, then she knew what had happened.

"You have come for the jewel?" the lady continued to Shiara.

"Yes, we need it now." he replied. "Though I would ask a few things of you before we leave."

"Yes of course, but what about-" Alustriel cut herself off.

Shiara walked over to Vierna in response. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this again. It wont be for long." He placed his hand on the base of her neck and she immediately fell asleep. "What do you know about her?" he asked Alustriel.

"She's the sister of Drizzt Do'Urden. She's supposed to be dead by all accounts. Slain by Drizzt himself."

'Dead?' Shiara thought. "There were more than just her. I was taken prisoner by a drow matron and her daughters. She's one of the matron's daughters. I took her when I escaped."

Alustriel shook her head. "All of Drizzt's family is dead, Vierna was the last of them. The demon brought them back perhaps?"

"I think so." he said. He looked over to Vierna. 'Dead..' That would explain a few things. His weird feelings for one. "Tell me everything you know about her family." he pressed. Alustriel told him everything Drizzt and others had told her. The tale did nothing to ease his fears.

Shiara in turn told Alustriel everything he knew. At least things were beginning to make some sense.

He left with Vierna shortly before the sun began to set. After he left the city gates he began running once again. He had the jewel, now he just had to get it to Kagome.


	23. Chapter 22: Silverymoon

A/N: I am really amazed at how many people have read this. Thanks again to all of you. I decided that I AM going to do this in parts for all of our benefit. However I'm going to finish off some of the big things in this one. I already have ideas for part two and I should be getting started soon. Thank you again for reading.

Ok so from Waterdeep to Memnon, I'm gonna go generic and put them on the _Sea Sprite_. Just because I can. And just another small note, Nira doesn't know Zakhra's name that's why he hasn't told Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but those you recognize as having been made by me. All the rest belong to their respective owners and I'm not stealing them no matter how much I love them.

Ok then! Everybody read now!! (It's a dance joke. From that song.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three: On To Memnon

The docks we're busy as always when they left the ship. Even at this late hour the crews and captains set about maintaining their vessels. Drizzt led them to the Mermaid's Arms, a tavern that he was very familiar with from his time with Captain Deudermont hunting pirates along the Sword Coast.

Inside, many of the faces were changed, but every one of them recognized the drow ranger as soon as they saw him. Sailing with the good Captain had been very good for spreading Drizzt's reputation. Thus he could walk freely about the city and no one bothered him.

The barkeep hailed him from behind the counter and the six walked over and took a seat. Ignoring the stares of admirers and onlookes alike Drizzt regarded the barkeep casually. "Is the _Sea Sprite_ in?" he asked.

"Aye, she is." the barkeep replied. "Deudermont's wanting to leave port in the morning. He should be coming in here soon if ye want to see him."

Sure enough, not twenty minutes later the good captain entered the tavern. He greeted Drizzt happily upon seeing him. They shared a few jokes but then it was on to their pressing business. "Is it possible for us to board ship with you when you leave tomorrow? We need to get to Memnon."

"Chasing trouble again I see." Deudermont gave a small chuckle. He could tell that their business was grim and readily agreed to their passage. After all, having a few more well trained adventurers was a good thing. Plus, Drizzt was already well known among the pirates along the coast. What would they think if they heard that Deudermont had two more drow aboard? "Why don't you all stay on the ship tonight, we leave port at dawn." he said to them. He looked to Drizzt, "The crew is exactly the same as before you left us, they wont bother you."

They left the tavern and boarded the vessel shortly after. True to the captain's word, the only time they were bothered was when the crew greeted them. They all went to Drizzt's old cabin and stayed there for the remainder of the night. They all slept as the ship's crew was keeping watch. By the time they woke up the ship was well on her way to Baulder's Gate. They would hold port there for an day and be off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strong wind propelled them southward. If it continued, they would reach Memnon in about ten days.

The entire crew of the _Sea Sprite_ saw their need for haste and went about everything efficiently. Not a moment was wasted and the crew worked hard all hours to keep the ship in perfect order.

Apparently the pirates had heard that the drow ranger was back on the high seas. They openly avoided the three masted scooner and caused them no trouble.

Two days to Baulder's Gate from Waterdeep, a day to stock op on more supplies then back off. The good weather continued to hold though the wind lost a small amount of its strength. They made it to Asavir's Channel four days later. It would be another three or four days (give or take) to Memnon. Once they reached the harbor they could either wait for a spot to clear in the docks or put out on a rowboat with a few of the crew members.

They made port in four days as predicted, wasting no time they set out on the rowboat and were soon walking the crowded streets.

Entreri led them to an out of the way inn. They would stay the night and plan their next move.

"How hard could it be to find drow in the desert?" Jarlaxle asked. "They've most likely gone underground. Do you know of any caves?" he asked Entreri.

The former assassin nodded and took out a map. "Down the river about half way to the Forest of Mir." He pointed to the place. "The land there is a bit rocky because of the river but just off to the side is a small opening to a large system of caves. If the informant the half drow told us about is right, they're sending out scouts. Therefore it would make sense to be as close to the city as possible. There are no other caves that I know of in the immediate area."

The others all nodded their assent. It made sense. The drow were an ever pragmatic race, they never did anything more than they felt they had to, thus they would get as close to a target as they could without making themselves known.

"So these caves then." Drizzt stated. It was their best shot. They had to take care of Matron Malice quickly. The question of how she was alive again still remained, but there would be time to find that answer after she was taken care of. "When do we leave?" he asked.

The answer was unspoken but clear to all of them. As soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malice let out a loud cackle. How wonderful! Her son had come to her!

She still had no idea where the gauntlet was, but that was a small thing. Once she captured the traitor she could call a handmaiden and get the answer. It must be a sign form the goddess herself she thought. Yes, everything was falling marvelously into place.

She cast an evil grin at the scrying bowl. Her son's time was up. "Capture them, but leave them alive. I want to greet my son before he is given to Lloth." she ordered her commander. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

She wondered vaguely where Zakhra had gone. She had not seen the demon for many days.

She shrugged it off, he was most likely still searching for information. She would reward him for trying so hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt, Entreri and Jarlaxle all went out to see if they could gather information on anything strange happening lately.

Most of what they heard was nothing of use. To the normal people of Memnon, large groups of travelers from other countries was an odd thing. They kept their ears open for anything though. They couldn't afford to miss something.

The other three remained back at the inn. They were safe for the time being. Kimmuriel was planning to go to Menzobarranzan to see if he could find a wizard to track the demon. He had most likely left by now.

That left Nira and Kagome. They both stayed at the room at the inn waiting for any messengers from Silver to show up.

The three silently stalked the alley ways looking for any hint they could. If they had looked up for even a moment they would have found their clue.

Darts tipped with a stronger version of the sleeping poison were fired from the handcrossbows of the drow soldiers. One dart to each of the back of their necks. They fall to the ground hard. When the soldiers were sure they were fully asleep they bound their prisoners and dragged them off through a wizards portal back to the matron.

The commander allowed himself a grin. The Matron would be pleased this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakhra settled himself into his new fortress comfortably. He even had his own throne.

A slave bowed deeply as he took his seat. "Master everything is going according to plan."

"Good. Now leave me." the demon lord commanded.

Matron Malice had outlived her use to him. He knew who had the gauntlet now, but he would wait to see how this last event played itself out before he made his move. There was always the possibility that the drow matron would win against her son and his friends. And if she did, then he would simply kill her and take what he wanted. Either way he would win.

For now he was content to watch and plan for his assault. He would start his conquest in Memnon. The Temple of Selune had been destroyed but there were other places he could rule from. This new fortress for example. It had been the house of a powerful pasha. Every inch of the place was covered in fineries. Gold lay casually about the place and many of the slaves had survived to serve their new master. The pasha had been powerful and he had been very wealthy.

Had been.

And now he was dead. His torn body now lay at the base of the throne now inhabited by the demon lord.

Zakhra commanded one of his slaves to fill the little pool before him. He wanted to watch the upcoming battle.


	24. Chapter 23: On To Memnon

A/N: I am really amazed at how many people have read this. Thanks again to all of you. I desided that I AM going to do this in parts for all of our benefit. However I'm going to finish off some of the big things in this one. I already have ideas for part two and I should be getting started soon. Thank you again for reading.

Ok so from Waterdeep to Memnon, I'm gonna go generic and put them on the _Sea Sprite_. Just because I can. And just another small note, Nira doesn't know Zakhra's name that's why he hasn't told Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any charactors but those you recognize as having been made by me. All the rest belong to their respetive owners and I'm not stealing them no matter how much I love them.

Ok then! Everybody read now!! (It's a dance joke. From that song.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three: On To Memnon

The docks we're busy as always when they left the ship. Even at this late hour the crews and captains set about maintaining their vessels. Drizzt led them to the Mermaid's Arms, a tavern that he was very familiar with from his time with Captain Deudermont hunting pirates along the Sword Coast.

Inside, many of the faces were changed, but every one of them recognized the drow ranger as soon as they saw him. Sailing with the good Captain had been very good for spreading Drizzt's reputation. Thus he could walk freely about the city and no one bothered him.

The barkeep hailed him from behind the counter and the six walked over and took a seat. Ignoring the stares of admirers and onlookes alike Drizzt regarded the barkeep casually. "Is the _Sea Sprite_ in?" he asked.

"Aye, she is." the barkeep replied. "Deudermont's wanting to leave port in the morning. He should be comming in here soon if ye want to see him."

Sure enough, not twenty minutes later the good captain entered the tavern. He greeted Drizzt happily upon seeing him. They shared a few jokes but then it was on to their pressing business. "Is it possible for us to board ship with you when you leave tomorrow? We need to get to Memnon."

"Chasing trouble again I see." Deudermont gave a small chuckle. He could tell that their business was grim and readily agreed to their passage. After all, having a few more well trained adventurers was a good thing. Plus, Drizzt was already well known amoung the pirates along the coast. What would they think if they heared that Deudermont had two more drow aboard? "Why don't you all stay on the ship tonight, we leave port at dawn." he said to them. He looked to Drizzt, "The crew is exactly the same as before you left us, they wont bother you."

They left the tavern and boarded the vessel shortly after. True to the captain's word, the only time they were bothered was when the crew greeted them. They all went to Drizzt's old cabin and stayed there for the remainder of the night. They all slept as the ship's crew was keeping watch. By the time they woke up the ship was well on her way to Baulder's Gate. They would hold port there for an day and be off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strong wind propelled them southward. If it contunued, they would reach Memnon in about ten days.

The entire crew of the _Sea Sprite_ saw their need for haste and went about everything efficiantly. Not a moment was wasted and the crew woked hard all hours to keep the ship in perfect order.

Apparently the pirates had heared that the drow ranger was back on the high seas. They openly avoided the three masted scooner and caused them no trouble.

Two days to Baulder's Gate from Waterdeep, a day to stock op on more supplies then back off. The good weather continued to hold though the wind lost a small amount of its strength. They made it to Asavir's Channel four days later. It would be another three or four days (give or take) to Memnon. Once they reached the harbor they could either wait for a spot to clear in the docks or put out on a rowboat with a few of the crew members.

They made port in four days as predicted, wasting no time they set out on the rowboat and were soon walking the crowded streets.

Entreri led them to an out of the way inn. They would stay the night and plan their next move.

"How hard could it be to find drow in the desert?" Jarlaxle asked. "They've most likely gone underground. Do you know of any caves?" he asked Entreri.

The former assassin nodded and took out a map. "Down the river about half way to the Forest of Mir." He pointed to the place. "The land there is a bit rocky because of the river but just off to the side is a small opening to a large system of caves. If the informant the half drow told us about is right, they're sending out scouts. Therefore it would make sense to be as close to the city as possible. There are no other caves that I know of in the immidiate area."

The others all nodded their assent. It made sense. The drow were an ever pragmatic race, they never did anything more than they felt they had to, thus they would get as close to a target as they could without making themselves known.

"So these caves then." Drizzt stated. It was their best shot. They had to take care of Matron Malice quickly. The question of how she was alive again still remained, but there would be time to find that answer after she was taken care of. "When do we leave?" he asked.

The answer was unspoken but clear to all of them. As soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malice let out a loud cackle. How wonderful! Her son had come to her!

She still had no idea where the gauntlet was, but that was a small thing. Once she captured the traitor she could call a handmaiden and get the answer. It must be a sign form the goddess herself she thought. Yes, everthing was falling marvolusly into place.

She cast an evil grin at the scrying bowl. Her son's time was up. "Capture them, but leave them alive. I want to greet my son before he is given to Lolth." she ordered her commander. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

She wondered vaguely where Zakhra had gone. She had not seen the demon for many days.

She shurgged it off, he was most likely still searching for information. She would reward him for trying so hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt, Entreri and Jarlaxle all went out to see if they could gather information on anything strange happening lately.

Most of what they heard was nothing of use. To the normal people of Memnon, large groups of travelers from other countries was an odd thing. They kept their ears open for anything though. They couldn't afford to miss something.

The other three remained back at the inn. They were safe for the time being. Kimmuriel was planning to go to Menzobarranzan to see if he could find a wizard to track the demon. He had most likely left by now.

That left Nira and Kagome. They both stayed at the room at the inn waiting for any messengers from Silver to show up.

The three silently stalked the alley ways looking for any hint they could. If they had looked up for even a moment they would have found their clue.

Darts tipped with a stronger version of the sleeping poison were fired from the handcrossbows of the drow soldiers. One dart to each of the back of their necks. They fall to the ground hard. When the soldiers were sure they were fully asleep they bound their prisoners and dragged them off through a wizards portal back to the matron.

The commander allowed himself a grin. The Matron would be pleased this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakhra settled himself into his new fortress comfortably. He even had his own throne.

A slave bowed deeply as he took his seat. "Master everything is going according to plan."

"Good. Now leave me." the demon lord commanded.

Matron Malice had outlived her use to him. He knew who had the gauntlet now, but he would wait to see how this last event played itself out before he made his move. There was always the possibility that the drow matron would win against her son and his friends. And if she did, then he would simply kill her and take what he wanted. Either way he would win.

For now he was content to watch and plan for his assult. He would start his conquest in Memnon. The Temple of Selune had been destroyed but there were other places he could rule from. This new fortress for example. It had been the house of a powerful pasha. Every inch of the place was covered in fineries. Gold lay casually about the place and many of the slaves had survived to serve their new master. The pasha had been powerful and he had been very wealthy.

Had been.

And now he was dead. His torn body now lay at the base of the throne now inhabited by the demon lord.

Zakhra commanded one of his slaves to fill the little pool brfore him. He wanted to watch the upcoming battle.


	25. Chapter 24: Captured

A/N: That last one was a bit of a pain to write. I wanted to get everything as close to real as possible. I ended up looking for about an hour trying to get the timeline for Waterdeep to Memnon right. I owe the completion of the chapter to my Icewind Dale Collectors Edition. Without the map in the Halfling's Gem I wouldn't have settled on anything. I guesstimated but the book said that it was two days from Waterdeep to Baulder's Gate so I did rough measurements and came up with a reasonable timeline. Sorry if it isn't completely right but I tried.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Oh look! Something shiny! (*Watches Jarlaxle run after it*)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: Captured

"They were supposed to be back by now." the young woman said anxiously. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea." Nira replied. "But I don't like this. Something's wrong."

Kagome agreed. "Should we go look for them?"

"I think so." The demon answered. "Let's go."

The two left the room without a sound. If Kimmuriel got back before they did he would know where they went. And if any agents wanted to find them they would just show up wherever they were. They hid the Charon's Claw and the gauntlet carefully before they left. Entreri had left them behind in case they ran into the drow. He had carried another sword and his dagger when he left.

Nira followed the scents of the other three to an alley way not far from the inn. He picked up other scents as well. Of poison. Three drow, male, and the scent of magic. Their friends had been taken. Kagome threw a concerned look at him. She had picked up on it too.

They hurried in the direction of the cave. Nira was amazed at the girl's abilities. She was keeping up with him even though he was running at nearly his full speed. The landscape became a blur flashing past them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers dragged the prisoners before the matron. She wore a pleased expression and then began to laugh wickedly. Her daughters joined her.

Finally after all these years!

Drizzt Do'Urden was in her possession.

"Take them to the dungeons and inform me when they wake." She said to her soldiers who obeyed instantly.

"What will we do now Matron?" her daughter Maya asked.

"We will wait my daughter. We will wait until they wake and then be the first faces they see. Then we will torture them for years to come!" She matron began her high pitched cackling again. Her daughters smiled wickedly at each other.

"And what of Vierna?" her other daughter Briza asked. "We have heard nothing of her."

"Forget about her." Malice said forcefully. "We do not need her now. If she returns then she returns and she will be welcomed back. But we do not need her."

Her daughters bowed deeply and left the throne room.

Malice walked across the large chamber to the cells that lined the sides. Her son, the human and Jarlaxle were now chained to the walls. She had been surprised at first to see the mercenary leader among them, he was a fine prize as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the haze of the poison Drizzt began to see his dreamscape.

Right now it was just one large black void.

He could feel Secret, she was awake right now and very upset. But that sadness was tempered by a strong feeling of determination.

She was getting closer.

She was very close...

"Secret?" he called out into the haze. He had no idea if he was just imagining her presence.

"Don't worry Drizzt I'm coming for you!" her voice sounded throughout the void.

She had called him by his name....

But that meant that she knew who he was. But then who was she? Drizzt fell farther into unconsciousness and lost all track of his dreamscape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nira and Kagome continued their wild run. The young woman called her armor from her swords.

A soft white light surrounded her for a moment then vanished.

When Nira next saw her she had on a long white fighting kimono on top of a suit of black leather armor that no doubt had a supple chainmail within it.

Nira was very familiar with the type of armor. Shanali had often worn the same type, though she favored a tunic or dancing skirt instead of a kimono.

Kagome also had fans tucked into her belt with her swords. He knew what those were too.

Nira stopped his inspection of the girl and willed himself to go faster. He had to rescue Artemis, he had waited too long to lose his son now.

Kagome was thinking along much the same lines. Her heart called out to Drizzt. She had figured out a while ago that she was dreaming about the drow ranger. He loved her....

She couldn't let him down.


	26. Chapter 25: Infiltration

A/N: Things are going to get a little more active now. I know this has been a little dull in the things like battles. But alas, we cannot all be master battle writers like Mr. Salvatore. Probably not much more until the end of part one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt and Co. They belong to R.A.S. Kagome belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as do the rest of the Inu crew. The only thing I'm getting from this story is something to do.

Read, read, read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Infiltration

"How many are in there?" Kagome asked.

"So far I can smell twenty in the first few chambers right now. There's a lot more deeper inside. Perhaps, seventy?" Nira replied. "I cannot be sure."

"But the others are definitely in there." the girl stated. "We're going in anyway."

"You have a plan?" Nira asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. We go in and then split up. We can cover more ground that way and get to the others faster. Neither of us will have trouble fighting the drow on our own. The faster the better."

"Let's go then." Nira replied.

The main entry was empty. Nira sniffed the air, but there were too many different scents for him to sort through. Kagome tugged on his sleeve and he looked over to her. She pointed to herself then to one hallway then pointed to him and another one. He nodded and they parted ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stalked silently down the hallway. She became shadow itself, perfectly cloaked in the darkness.

She quickly cut down a group of three drow who got near her.

The hallway twisted and turned for a bit of a way Kagome ducked into a small side chamber before she was seen by another group of drow. She again made short work of them.

There was no way of knowing how many drow were in the fortress, she had to keep herself unknown.

She ducked into another side room. Storage, she guessed as she looked at the crates inside. Something caught the scent of something intriguing. Wild flowers.

She sniffed the air of the room delicately, there was no mistaking the sent. Kagome carefully opened one of the crates, yes, this was where it was coming from. The box had a lot of flowers inside, none native to Calimshan. Flowers from the north she realized and, grave dirt? Why was the box full of grave dirt?

Then it hit her, Drizzt's family had been dead, he told them that. Kagome focused for a moment, calling her energy to rise. Within moments every crate was incinerated.

Now all she had to do was destroy the drow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nira walked through the tunnel he had taken silently killing any drow he had found.

So far, he had killed about twenty. There were many more than he had originally thought.

The tunnel ended in a large circular room, a sleeping chamber of some sort. It was completely empty. He examined the contents of the room more closely something was out of place, he meant to find out what it was. He pulled back the covers of one bed roll, he was greeted with the smell of rotting flesh. There was no body inside the blankets though, only a small pile of what seemed to be ashes.

The smell was coming from the pile.

Nira examined all of the other bedrolls and found the same thing in three of them. He noticed something else as well, there were runes on the blankets with the piles. They had been wizards.

The wall opened behind him, a drow woman charged forward with her weapons drawn. "You will not destroy our plans! I will destroy you and bring your lifeless body back to the Matron.

Nira dodged a wild swing and grabbed the drow by her throat. A priestess he noted. She tried to cast a spell but he crushed her windpipe. He let her fall to the ground and headed back the way he came there was nothing else down this way. He went to find Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matron they stir!" the call came from one of the guards.

The three were not yet awake but they were moving now, they would be soon.

'Excellent' Malice thought. A wicked smile spread across her face. This was going to be fun.

A large bang from the far side of the room broke her train of thought. The double doors crashed open.


	27. Chapter 26: Dance of Blades

A/N: This is it *turns up the dramatic music* The final chapter. What will happen to our heros? Will they die by the hands of Matron Malice? Or will they somehow escape like they always do and run away to cause more chaos? No one knows....*looks around evily* And so yet another page from my twisted mind, this is the close. Part two will follow immediately after. But for now, the question remains, what is going to happen?

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Read on...If you dare....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dance of Blades

Seventy or so drow lined the walls of the room, the matron turned to face the intruder.

She looked exactly like the image she conjoured from the body of one of her dead soldiers.

She stood inside the battered doors now, two curved swords were belted to her waist. She did not take remove them from their sheaths. Malice let out a scream of outrage at the girl. "You will die! Kill her!" At her command every soldier swarmed the girl.

Kagome calmly drew her fans from her belt, her swords were good, but things would go much faster with the fans. She took her fighting stance and readied herself for the oncomming battle. The soldiers lunged at her and she jumpped into the air, they missed her completely. Kagome loosed the blades in the fan as she came back down, slicing a soldier down the middle in the prosess. It had begun.

At the same moment Drizzt was just starting to become aware of his surroundings, he stirred more than before but no one took notice. They were too busy with the girl. He opened his eyes but everything was a blurred haze, the poison had not worn off yet. He felt a familiar presence in the room. _She_ was there. Secret. Through the blur he watched as she leapt into the air again and turned a backflip and landed behind another would be attacker. He spun around to face her and his throat was slashed by her fanblade.

Kagome continued her deadly dance. Blood and gore flew everywhere. She didn't enjoy the killing, but she had to admit, the fanblades were making short work of the drow. The drow continued to attack her and they all fell at her feet. For every one that lunged at her three more joined him on the floor in a heap of body and blood. She slashed her fan up and cut through the face of one of her attackers. She wanted to wince in disgust but she held her strong face, she could not afford to show any weakness.

Briza looked on the battle with sheer brutal anger. The males were weak falling to a human. She let out a gutteral growl, they could not lose. She began a chant that would aid the soldiers and injure the girl. She would not be defeated by a mere human!

Malice hid her horror well. How could one human cut down her soldiers so easily? Many of them were her finest and they still had no chance. This young woman was not good to her plans she had to be destroyed! She looked over to her daughters and saw Briza in the midst of casting a spell. She gave her daughter a look of approval. The human was fairing well against her soldiers, but they were only males. They were weak and expendable. How might this girl fare against the likes of drow high priestess?

Drizzt tried again to focus on his love, it was hard though. She was covered in some kind of shadow. A spell perhaps? But that made no sense. He could see her clothing and weapons just fine. But he was still a bit dazed and that could be it....'No' he thought. 'I can see the rest of her too clearly for that. She's using a spell....' The thought slipped as his conciousness lapsed for a moment. He forced himself to stay awake. He looked over to Entreri who was at his left side and noticed for the first time the chains that bound them. The former assassin was fighting for conciousness as well, only he was fairing a bit better than the drow. Drizzt met his gaze briefly, he was fine. He looked to his other side. Jarlaxle was waking as well.

Kagome saw the spell long before it hit her. The blast hit her full force but it just bounced off of her armor. The mirrored spell struck its caster instead. The wall behind the drow priestess, crumbled and the she fell to the ground unconsious.

Malice screamed in outrage. How could this have happened? She knew now that she had sorely underestimated her opponent, but she still believed herself above the human. She was a high priestess of Lolth! She would not be defeated by a mere human girl! She didn't care how powerful the girl was, there was no way! She prayed to her goddess with all her might asking for spells that would destroy her enemy.

Her fanblades continued to twist and turn. The drow were starting to lose their heart for the battle but they feared their matron's wrath more than they feared the death promiced by the girl. They continued to fight. They continued to fall. There were only about a score of them left now.

The companions watched as the battle was nearing its end. They were fully awake now and wondering what would happen. This girl was definately unlike anything they had ever seen. Not many they had seen were able to battle an entire drow regiment alone. And win.

Kagome knew that with each kill she was getting closer to freeing her friends. That was all that mattered. She slashed her fan up, another drow fell with a deep gash to his face. She sliced her fan down, off went another's head. There weren't that many left now. Just a few more. Kagome focused her power into her fans, willing them to control her fire. She slashed one fan this time, through the air. A crescent shaped blade of fire erupted from it, and quickly took care of the remaining soldiers. Now it was just the matron and her two daughters. One turned and fled as fast as she could, the other was still on the ground knocked out. She turned to the matron and raised her fan high above her head focusing more of her power into it.

Malice felt her goddess answer her call. The energy of a powerful spell coursed through her. She made the appropriate gestures with her hands and let loose her spell. Finally this medlesome human would be destroyed!

At the same moment Kagome loosed her own spell. She slashed her fan down and cried "Dance of Blades!" This time the blast was much stronger than before. Her blades of fire met the matron's fireball in mid air. Kagome threw up a shield around herself and her friends. tha matron let out a shrill, agonized scream as she and her daughters were incinerated in the insuing blast.

When the fires died down Kagome raced over to the others. Nira followed close behind her, his hands covered in blood. His claws easily sliced through the shackles that held the others. The three were once again

A/N: This is it *turns up the dramatic music* The final chapter. What will happen to our hero's? Will they die by the hands of Matron Malice? Or will they somehow escape like they always do and run away to cause more chaos? No one knows....*looks around evilly* And so yet another page from my twisted mind, this is the close. Part two will follow immediately after. But for now, the question remains, what is going to happen?

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Read on...If you dare....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dance of Blades

Seventy or so drow lined the walls of the room, the matron turned to face the intruder.

She looked exactly like the image she conjured from the body of one of her dead soldiers.

She stood inside the battered doors now, two curved swords were belted to her waist. She did not take remove them from their sheaths. Malice let out a scream of outrage at the girl. "You will die! Kill her!" At her command every soldier swarmed the girl.

Kagome calmly drew her fans from her belt, her swords were good, but things would go much faster with the fans. She took her fighting stance and readied herself for the oncoming battle. The soldiers lunged at her and she jumped into the air, they missed her completely. Kagome loosed the blades in the fan as she came back down, slicing a soldier down the middle in the process. It had begun.

At the same moment Drizzt was just starting to become aware of his surroundings, he stirred more than before but no one took notice. They were too busy with the girl. He opened his eyes but everything was a blurred haze, the poison had not worn off yet. He felt a familiar presence in the room. _She_ was there. Secret. Through the blur he watched as she leapt into the air again and turned a back flip and landed behind another would be attacker. He spun around to face her and his throat was slashed by her fanblade.

Kagome continued her deadly dance. Blood and gore flew everywhere. She didn't enjoy the killing, but she had to admit, the fanblades were making short work of the drow. The drow continued to attack her and they all fell at her feet. For every one that lunged at her three more joined him on the floor in a heap of body and blood. She slashed her fan up and cut through the face of one of her attackers. She wanted to wince in disgust but she held her strong face, she could not afford to show any weakness.

Briza looked on the battle with sheer brutal anger. The males were weak falling to a human. She let out a guttural growl, they could not lose. She began a chant that would aid the soldiers and injure the girl. She would not be defeated by a mere human!

Malice hid her horror well. How could one human cut down her soldiers so easily? Many of them were her finest and they still had no chance. This young woman was not good to her plans she had to be destroyed! She looked over to her daughters and saw Briza in the midst of casting a spell. She gave her daughter a look of approval. The human was fairing well against her soldiers, but they were only males. They were weak and expendable. How might this girl fare against the likes of drow high priestess?

Drizzt tried again to focus on his love, it was hard though. She was covered in some kind of shadow. A spell perhaps? But that made no sense. He could see her clothing and weapons just fine. But he was still a bit dazed and that could be it....'No' he thought. 'I can see the rest of her too clearly for that. She's using a spell....' The thought slipped as his consciousness lapsed for a moment. He forced himself to stay awake. He looked over to Entreri who was at his left side and noticed for the first time the chains that bound them. The former assassin was fighting for consciousness as well, only he was fairing a bit better than the drow. Drizzt met his gaze briefly, he was fine. He looked to his other side. Jarlaxle was waking as well.

Kagome saw the spell long before it hit her. The blast hit her full force but it just bounced off of her armor. The mirrored spell struck its caster instead. The wall behind the drow priestess, crumbled and the she fell to the ground unconscious.

Malice screamed in outrage. How could this have happened? She knew now that she had sorely underestimated her opponent, but she still believed herself above the human. She was a high priestess of Lolth! She would not be defeated by a mere human girl! She didn't care how powerful the girl was, there was no way! She prayed to her goddess with all her might asking for spells that would destroy her enemy.

Her fanblades continued to twist and turn. The drow were starting to lose their heart for the battle but they feared their matron's wrath more than they feared the death promised by the girl. They continued to fight. They continued to fall. There were only about a score of them left now.

The companions watched as the battle was nearing its end. They were fully awake now and wondering what would happen. This girl was definitely unlike anything they had ever seen. Not many they had seen were able to battle an entire drow regiment alone. And win.

Kagome knew that with each kill she was getting closer to freeing her friends. That was all that mattered. She slashed her fan up, another drow fell with a deep gash to his face. She sliced her fan down, off went another's head. There weren't that many left now. Just a few more. Kagome focused her power into her fans, willing them to control her fire. She slashed one fan this time, through the air. A crescent shaped blade of fire erupted from it, and quickly took care of the remaining soldiers. Now it was just the matron and her two daughters. One turned and fled as fast as she could, the other was still on the ground knocked out. She turned to the matron and raised her fan high above her head focusing more of her power into it.

Malice felt her goddess answer her call. The energy of a powerful spell coursed through her. She made the appropriate gestures with her hands and let loose her spell. Finally this meddlesome human would be destroyed!

At the same moment Kagome loosed her own spell. She slashed her fan down and cried "Dance of Blades!" This time the blast was much stronger than before. Her blades of fire met the matron's fireball in mid air. Kagome threw up a shield around herself and her friends. The matron let out a shrill, agonized scream as she and her daughters were incinerated in the ensuing blast.

When the fires died down Kagome raced over to the others. Nira followed close behind her, his hands covered in blood. His claws easily sliced through the shackles that held the others. The three were once again unconcious, but that was alright. Carfully they picked up the other three. Kagome carrying Drizzt, Nira carrying the other two. Together thay ran out of the cave and back to the inn where Kimmuriel was waiting for them with Luna.

The moment they saw their sleeping friends they got up so the others could be lain down. They weren't terribly hurt. Kagome and Nira only sported minor injuries of their own, they would heal easily enough. Kagome looked over to Luna who was once again sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have more information for you. We learned the demon's name." Luna replied.

Kagome's eyes went wide for a moment. "What is it?"

The half drow swallowed hard and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Zakhra."

, but that was alright. Carefully they picked up the other three. Kagome carrying Drizzt, Nira carrying the other two. Together they ran out of the cave and back to the inn where Kimmuriel was waiting for them with Luna.

The moment they saw their sleeping friends they got up so the others could be lain down. They weren't terribly hurt. Kagome and Nira only sported minor injuries of their own, they would heal easily enough. Kagome looked over to Luna who was once again sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have more information for you. We learned the demon's name." Luna replied.

Kagome's eyes went wide for a moment. "What is it?"

The half drow swallowed hard and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Zakhra."


End file.
